


The 111th Hunger Games: Shadow

by creativewriter2010



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alliances, Death, Depression, Destruction, Frigid, Gen, Hate, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Tributes, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Panem, Parent Katniss Everdeen, Parent Peeta Mellark, Parents Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Post-Hunger Games, Post-Mockingjay, Reaping, Rye Mellark - Freeform, Shadow - Freeform, Violence, Willow Mellark - Freeform, deciet, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativewriter2010/pseuds/creativewriter2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty six years have passed since the Hunger Games ended. President Snows oldest great grandson Nicholas Chronis has been elected and plans to make some drastic changes. President Chronis decides to bring back the Hunger Games and it will be a battle of life and death. Welcome to the 111th Hunger Games may the odds be ever in your favor.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
I hated everything about this place. I forced my heavy feet to move on the ground as I climbed the ladder trying the grasp as many apples as I could from the tree. I picked apples from the apple orchard every day, and as every second passed I grew more tired of the tedious job that was bestowed upon me. The flaming hot sun beamed down on my dark brown skin, and I quietly sighed and wiped the sweat from my forehead. 

My mother is a sorter, my father is a farmhand, and I am a harvester. I have been working in the apple orchard from sun up until sun down ever since I was ten years old, and it never gets easier. The only privileges me and the other workers have been honored with are ladders since we used to have to climb the trees and to pick the fruit. I remember when I first started working because I feel out of the tree constantly, and no one helped me because if they stopped working they would be beat to death. Even though we were surrounded around fruit and other crops, the peacekeepers threatened to shoot us in the head or lash us with a whip if we stole any of the food, the value of our life depended on how skilled a worker we are. 

There was no such thing as an easy lifestyle growing up in district 11, but things have just taken a turn for the worst. Yesterday, the peacekeepers called everyone to the cotton field, which is located near the center of the district, for a public announcement. There has been a new president inaugurated and he is President Snow’s eldest grandson. Apparently, Snow’s grandson plans to make some drastic changes to the government and is enthusiastic about finally being in office. The head peacekeeper informed us that the Hunger Games has come back and tomorrow will be the day of the Reaping. He stated that all children ranging from ages twelve to eighteen have a possibility of being sent to their deaths, so be prepared to tell your children goodbye. My parents both stood frozen in place with no expression on their faces. I had heard very little about the Hunger Games and the tragedy and loss that impacted so many lives. The only thing my mother told me was she was the youngest child in her family and her older sister name was Rue. She told me that Rue was a tribute during the 74th Annual Hunger Games and that she was killed by a boy from District 1. I looked away from my frozen parents and noticed that some people started fainting and men held onto their wives as loud wails escaped from their mouths. We were all dismissed and sent back to work. My parents walked away without saying a word to me and I walked past the field alone trying to process everything that was said. I felt numb to the news of the Hunger Games returning even though my mind was filled with grief from the lives that were lost so many years ago. 

My name is Zara Fitin I am 17 years old and tomorrow I will be sent to the Reaping.

 

AUTHORS NOTE: Well I can honestly say that I never thought I would be writing a story for the Hunger Games. I am researching some information about the series so I can write a better story. I hope that this prologue was not horrible.  Please vote or review. I accept feedback!! This story is also going to be located under fanfiction. net with the same name.


	2. Chapter 2 Family News

Katniss POV:   
My hands began to shake uncontrollably as I griped the bow tightly aiming precisely at my target. The noise that surrounded me was calm and I closed my eyes and counted to three slowly. I pulled the bow and let the arrow fly, watching it land directly into the deer’s side. The deer fell to the ground with a light thump and I walked towards it to access the damage. I placed my bow and arrow on the ground and gazed at the deer in disappointment. The deer was dead but I also noticed that the deer was covered in deep, dark brown skin rashes. I backed away from the deceased animal and figured that we would either have to settle for meat from the market or I would have to hunt another animal. I rose to my feet and grabbed my bow. I felt a wave of exhaustion rush through me so I decided to just head home. After over thirty years had passed I still suffered from the trauma that Peeta and I experienced from the games. One thing I could not let go of since the games and the rebellion is my love to hunt. Peeta and I have enough money to provide food for our family, but I somehow find comfort in the isolation I feel when I hunt. I thought about how the days flew by like years and how my two children have grown into mature young adults. My oldest child Willow Mellark is a slight blend of both mine and Peeta’s personality. Willow is head strong and independent like me with an unavoidable sense of compassion. She has my gray eyes and Peeta’s blond hair. She works as a manager at Peeta’s bakery and she plans on owning her own bakery someday soon. Rye Mellark is my youngest child and I wish that I could keep him a child forever. Rye is exactly like Peeta when he was 16 years old. He is kind, mature, and intelligent. He has my black, coal colored hair and Peeta’s ocean blue eyes. Rye’s personality sometimes feels like the exact opposite of Willow’s. He has a lot of traits like me as well. Rye is a really good hunter and gatherer. He is strong and brave, and he does not mind helping in any situation. I admire both of my children and I hope that they never have to suffer through anything life altering or traumatic. I walked through the woods, down town, and passed through three neighborhoods to make it to my brick, stone colored two story home. My house sat behind everyone else’s close to the meadow. When I opened the door I saw Rye sitting on the couch scanning the channels on the television while Peeta and Willow were baking something sweet.  
I shut the door and walked into the kitchen. “Good Morning, Katniss.” Peeta said giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
“Good Morning, mother,” Willow said with a bright smile.   
“Morning, what are you baking, it smells delicious?” I asked curiously.  
“We are baking Chocolate Moon Bread.” Peeta said handing Willow the chocolate chips.  
“Willow has never made homemade chocolate bread before so I wanted to start off with something simple.” Peeta said mixing the dry ingredients.  
“Well great, even though I don’t see how bread with chocolate chips, whipped cream, and hazelnuts could be considered simple.” I said chuckling.  
“Hey, President Chronis public announcement is being made. Apparently it’s crucial for everyone to listen to his message.” Rye said entering the kitchen and eating from the bag of chocolate chips.  
“What was he saying?” I asked suspiciously.  
“I don’t know he mentioned something about it being vital to every citizen’s life.” Rye said shrugging his shoulders.   
I suddenly felt anxious to here the speech so I ran into the main room with Peeta following behind me.  
“Good afternoon, citizens of Panem. This is an hour of accomplishments. Change is being held above our heads and soon we will have the privilege to embrace it. I think everyone that resides in the Capitol can agree with me when I say that we have endured enough. We were defeated once by two infamous tributes and unfortunately I lost my great grandfather President Coriolanus Snow. We will no longer be defeated. All of you will bow down to me and we the Capital will rise again. Now that I have been elected our planet will be reborn from the power I have as a ruler. If you thought that my great grandfather was a supreme ruler than I promise that I will continue what he started. I know that I am destined to fulfill my grandfather’s legacy. That is why I have an important announcement to share with you. I assume everyone is aware of the war and the rebellion that brought us here to this point today. Tomorrow a new dawn will rise and changes will be made again. This month, all children ranging from the ages of 12 to 18 will be sent to the Reaping in their town square, and one boy and girl’s name will be drawn and they will be entered in what I would like to call the 111th Hunger Games. If the games were to be continued, this year would mark the 111th year. All 24 tributes from the twelve Districts will fight to the death and in the end there must be only one winner. Since I am your dictator and I like to fight fair I must warn you that there will be different rules to the games. Do not be alarmed, the Games are coming back because we have been in ruins ever since President Snow died. Where their lives and freedom you will discover order and deceit. Thank you my good people, and remember may the odds be ever in your favor.”  
I saw the TV flash off and I had just realized that during the whole speech I had not blinked once. Peeta turned off the TV and the whole room was filled with silence.  
“Just because the Hunger Games are back does not mean that Rye and Willow are in danger.” Peeta said gripping the cushion on the top of the couch tightly.  
“Dad’s right besides, we want have to leave for the Reaping until next week, right?” Rye said trying to kill the silence.  
“How could the Hunger Games be back?” I said quietly trying to process the information.  
“I hate to say this Katniss but we knew that this would be a possibility.” Peeta said.  
“A possibility, we knew that this would be a possibility Peeta.” I gasped folding my arms and looking Peeta in the eyes.  
“Rye and Willow go upstairs to your room.” I said.  
“Why?” Willow replied in an irritated manor.   
“If I were you Willow I would not question your mom’s motives right now, go upstairs now. Peeta said scolding his oldest child.   
Rye grabbed Willows arm and they walked upstairs together.   
I glanced into Peeta’s eyes and suddenly I felt speechless. Peeta pulled me closer to him and I just laid my head onto his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I was able to speak again.  
“This is why I never wanted to have children Peeta. The fear that the Games would come back has become my reality and I don’t know what to do.”  
Peeta moved a stray hair behind my ear. “There is nothing we can do. I wish there was a solution to this, but all we can do now is have hope that neither of our children’s names will be called in the Reaping.” Peeta said rubbing his fingers through my hair.  
“You know that hope is not good enough for me, if anything happens to Rye or Willow somebody will pay for it.” I said walking away from Peeta and out of the door.  
It felt like I had been walking for a long time, but I only walked to the meadow a few blocks away from our house. I needed some fresh air and alone time to myself so I could clear my mind. My skull burned with the memories from the time that Peeta and I fought in the games. I was filled with fear not only for my life but I could not bear loosing Peeta. Now, I had to fear for my children’s lives and I know that I will never be able to cope if anything happened to them. I made a vow to protect the people I love and I will make sure nothing happens to Willow or Rye Mellark.


	3. District 1: The Reaping's Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a new character and there POV.

Zander Chronis POV:  
I glared at the photo of my mother thinking about what occurred only two days ago. I stood in the center of the marble floored dining room, waving the picture in my hand contemplating my current crisis. I scratched my chin roughly trying to prevent from crushing something with my bare hands and watching it crumble onto the floor. I heard the doorbell ring outside of my uselessly, large mansion. The maid walked in the dining room interrupting my thoughts.   
“Mr. Chronis, your friend Iris is here to see you.” Anais said clearly annoyed by something.  
Before I could reply to Anais, Iris came running in the room with an employee of the month smile on her face.   
“Zander Chronis I have missed you so much!” Iris yelled pulling me in a tight hug. I returned the embrace since it was a force of habit.  
“I do not see how that’s possible when you just saw me yesterday, but then again nothing about you surprises me.” I said lifting her chin so she could admire my 6’3 feet of glory.  
“Don’t be silly Zan.” Iris said slapping away my hand from her chin. “I assume you are aware what today is.” Iris said trying to mirror my cocky manor.  
“If you mean the day to hire a new chef since my old chef died from being beaten to death, then yes I know what today is.” I said putting all humor aside.   
Iris glared at me seriously refusing to entertain me with her easiness. “Today is a very special day. Thirty six years has passed since the last Hunger Games and now it is back thanks to your bother Nicholas. This day is an historic day because we are District 1 which means we get to have the first Reaping.” Iris said grinning like a mad woman.  
I clucked at her ignorance. “My bother Nicholas is weak, envious, and an asshole with nothing better to do than to drown his sorrows by killing innocent people. If you were smart you would know that he is not fit to be President, no more than I’m fit to live in house with no food.”  
“Idolizing your older brother has nothing to do with my intelligence. I just think he made the right decision by bringing back the games. This could be beneficial for everyone in District 1 and the Capitol Zan.” Iris said straightening his shirt collar.   
“I can tell that you haven’t forgotten about the Reaping since you’re wearing a white button down shirt with a black belt and pure white pants.” Iris said pulling roughly at my shirt and staring at my lips.  
I watched her vaguely observing how she lusted for me deeply while I gave her nothing in return.  
“We should leave now, before the Peacekeepers come banging down my door.” I said filling bored with her presence. I noticed Iris looked disappointed when she dropped her hands from my shirt, and you would think she could take a hint.  
We walked out of my chandelier filled, environmental conservative, mansion just to watch children unwilling be sent to their deaths. When we made it to the town square hundreds of people greeted me and Iris. Iris Floros had been my best friend since as long as I could remember and now there were rumors spreading throughout the District that we were engaged to be married. Nothing about Iris attracted me to her. She had light blue eyes and strawberry blond hair with tan skin. She was around 5’7 in height with a slim body frame. I always thought she wore too much makeup and dressed like a women to impress me.   
The Floros family had a very close relationship with my mother and my father when he was alive, so that’s how Iris and I met. We both suffered through the process of finger printing and being examined by the peacekeepers. Once we were finally through with The Reaping examination everyone lined up and faced the stage where the District 1 escort stood. I stood in the 17 year old boy’s line while Iris stood in the 17 year old girl line. Iris and I exchanged sexual glances with each other through the entire video introducing my retarded ass brother and the reasons for the games.   
The female escort grabbed my attention when the video ended.   
“Good afternoon everyone, now it is time to announce the female and male tribute.” The escort said.   
The escort reached her hand down in the glass bowel and pulled up a folded piece of white paper. I looked around at all the other teenagers. The girls were dressed in pure white, baby doll dresses while all of the boys wore white button down short sleeved shirts and white pants.   
The escort read the name on the paper. “Ceres Iver, please come forth.” The girl looked around at everyone staring at her, some people laughed while others smiled. Ceres had short brown hair, black colored eyes and she stood in the twelve year old line. I could tell by the look on her face she wanted to make a run for it. Out of no where, I saw Iris make her way through the crowd.  
“I volunteer as tribute.” She protested not even glancing at Ceres.  
“Fine, Mrs. Floros will you please come forth.” The escort said with her back straight and stomach sucked in.  
The peacekeepers moved toward Iris and I could hear some of the boys and girls chattering quietly.   
“Gladly,” Iris said while she was led onto the stage.   
“The name of our male tribute is Zander Chronis.” The escort said.  
Everyone turned around and looked at me and suddenly I felt like Ceres. I stood there with my feet planted on the ground frozen like a statue. My brother President Nicholas Chronis allowed his only sibling to be sent into the games. All of this was just pure bullshit. I avoided making eye contact with anyone in the crowd and I walked up on stage never cracking under pressure. Iris and I were on stage standing on both sides of the escort looking out at the audience.  
“District 1 say hello to your 111th Hunger Games tributes.” The Escort said and everyone in the audience clapped loudly. Many of the adults smiled widely, and some whistled while the teenagers clapped by force.   
I looked over at Iris who almost looked nervous. I smirked at how much she was an idiot for volunteering to die.


	4. District 11: Reaping

Zara POV:  
As I walked into my one bedroom wooden shack it seemed like time stood still. I felt strange because for the first time in seven years I was excused from work. I went inside of our small wash room to cleanse myself since everyone was forced to look presentable. I gazed down at my arms and legs and dwelled on the reasoning behind my scared skin. When I was around twelve years old I would arrive home from the orchard with several gashes on my arms and legs. After weeks of being exposed to harmful bacteria’s I became hysterical because some of the cuts got infected. I was left on my death bed with an extremely high fever. I received most of my gashes from falling out of trees, but sometimes I would be slashed with a whip by a peacekeeper when they caught me stealing apples. My parents provided me with medication that cleared my infection in the matter of minutes, and when I asked them about where the medication came from they claimed it was none of my concern. The brown scars on my arms and legs are just reminder of what I have to endure living in District 11.   
To make the situation worse, my mother informed me that everyone has to wear blue jean overalls since our District represents agriculture. I swiftly threw on the overalls and a pair of short brown boots. I needed my mother’s assistance for my hair, so she quietly began French braiding my hair into a bun. After she was finished I looked into the broken mirror setting across from my bed and I felt surprisingly calm. I stared at how neat my straight dark brown hair was braided and how my plain faced appeared to be really dry. I naturally have smooth dark brown skin with almond shaped dark brown eyes. My nose, ears, and mouth was average in size and very plain. I unfortunately had thick misshapen eyebrows that curved over my almond eyes covering half of my forehead. I moved my hands across my dark brown rough skin and my thoughts on my appearance were interrupted.   
“Are you almost ready?” My father asked.  
My father is half Native American and half black which explained why we both have silky waist length hair. Unlike my mother and me, my father has light brown skin with light brown eyes.  
“Yes,” I replied moving away from the mirror.  
“I remember when I was a young boy; I had to watch my younger siblings go to the Reaping.” My father said seeming distant.  
“I want you to go out there with your head held high and remember what we represent. My father said lifting my arm revealing the mark on my wrist.  
I nodded. “I know father, I believe that everything will work out in my favor, but I can’t say the same thing for the other kids.”   
“Zara it’s time.” My mother said emotionless.  
I walked out of the house and my parents followed slowly behind me. We walked all the way to the center of the small town located in between the cotton field and apple orchard. As soon as we made it too the Reaping my parents were led to the side where the parents were forced to stay and watch. After I placed my fingerprint down for identification purposes I was led into the line for seventeen years old. Each group of teenagers was separated in a line depending on their age and so I stood in the second line toward the stage. I noticed all of the lines were separated by ropes. Everyone stood in line like corpses in a casket and I wondered did anyone share my boldness to make eye contact. The stage was guarded by Peacekeepers and my eyes trailed to the District 11 conniving mayor standing on the side of the stage. I continued to scan the stage and I saw a woman dressed in a navy blue and black suit. Her skirt was shaped like an upside down triangle and the color was navy blue. Her top was long sleeved with one side of it navy blue while the other side was black. Her top was sealed by gold buttons and I saw how she appeared to have sharp broad shoulders. Her waist was narrow and she was obviously bone thin. After what seemed like an eternal silence the woman finally made her way towards the microphone.  
“Greetings, my name is Verna Pachis and I am your District 11 escort.” Verna’s expression was very reserved.   
“First, I will show you a video from the most recent Hunger Games, and then we will watch President Chronis’s speech.” The escort said and even though her face was like a stone, I could sense beyond her brown skin, she was nervous.   
The video was long and painful to watch, knowing that so many people lost their lives for no reason.   
“Now, I would like to name the male and female tributes of District 11.” Verna said and I sighed because my legs were aching from standing so still.   
Verna pulled a small piece of paper out of the glass bowel, and I was anxious to return home.   
“The female tribute is… Zara Fitin.” The escort said through the microphone. My heart dropped to my feet. I could not decide whether I wanted to scream or faint so I decided on neither. I was raised to be a fighter, so I moved through the crowd never letting anyone see me sweat.   
“The name of the male tribute is Taro Hayashi.” Verna said looking out in the crowd.  
Everyone turned around to a 5’6 Japanese boy in the fifteen year old line. Taro parted his mouth slowly and appeared like he was about to make a run for it. The Peacekeepers pushed their way through the crowd and grabbed Taro by both of his arms. They practically dragged Taro on stage and I could see the hurt in his eyes. Taro stood on his feet trying to gather up his pride while I could see the sorrow in the audience’s eyes. The look on their faces almost made me want to breakdown on stage.  
“District 11, here are your male and female tributes.” Verna replied with the same stone face.  
One of the Peacekeepers grabbed my arm and I quickly broke free from his grasp. I assumed that they would allow us to have some time with our families before we left.   
“I want to speak to my parents.” I said firmly.  
“Speaking with your family is not an option. You might as well be dead to them.” The Peacekeepers said grinning in my face.  
I scoffed at him and two men lifted my 5’5 thin frame into the air. One of them threw me over their shoulder and I glanced at my parents face. I saw a tear fall from my mother’s eye and my father raised his hand. I waved goodbye to both of them, and closed my eyes tightly holding onto to the possible last memory of them.   
After leaving the stage I felt sick at what could occur next. Taro and I followed behind the Escort and a group of Peacekeepers toward the train station. The train station in District was located near the corn field approximately five miles away from the town square. When we made it to the train it was like nothing I could have ever pictured.   
Verna informed us that the train could move faster than 500 miles per hour. My shock only increased when we arrived inside of the train. The train contained several tables of refreshments, four bedrooms, two bathrooms and it was decorated in green and yellow colors. Verna provided us with a grand tour and directed us to take a seat in the front of the train.  
“Have a seat your mentor will be ready to meet you very soon.” Verna said walking into one of the bedrooms.  
I sat down in one of the soft cushion chairs and Taro sat next to me almost mimicking my exact moments. I ignored him and stared into to space trying to wake up from my nightmare.  
A short, slim brown skinned man walked into the room and sat down in front of us. The man did not make eye contact, and I wondered had a person escaped the District and jumped on the train. He looked around the train observing his surroundings and avoided me and Taro’s eyes. The man wore a dirty tan shirt with a pair of grey dress pants. He appeared to be sweating and I was thankful that the train was filled with the aroma of raspberry tarts.   
He looked at me and Taro with wide eyes like he was seeing us for the first time.  
I averted my eyes and he sat back in his chair stretching his legs.   
“I suppose you are waiting for an induction.” He said.  
Taro and I remained quiet and he narrowed his eyes. “My name is Ronan Afolayan, I’m a native of District 11 and I am your mentor. I am here to teach you how to survive the games.” Ronan said.  
“You don’t seem like a mentor, were you are tribute of the previous games?” I said dryly.   
Ronan laughed lightly. “The games ended thirty-six years ago and I am thirty five years old. It is impossible for me to be a former tribute in the games. I do not know any more than you do about the games.” Ronan said.  
I shook my head. “I have heard horror stories about the Hunger Games and it is a death sentence.” Ronan said leaning towards me.   
“The only way to survive the game is by luck and in my opinion neither of you will have it.” Ronan said looking from my face to Taro’s.  
“Take my advice and jump off this train before it’s too late.” Ronan said getting up from his chair and walking back into his room.  
Taro looked at me and I ignored his gaze. We remained completely silent mostly because I did not want to talk to him or anyone else for that matter.  
I moved out of my chair and sat by the window at the back of the train. The train had already arrived to a new overpopulated city and I assumed it was the Capitol.   
Numerous groups of oddly dressed humans cheered outside of the window and I was sickened by the sight. I closed my eyes and tried to block out everything,   
I quietly wished that this train would never stop moving.


	5. District 12: Reaping

Rye Mellark POV:  
I walked out of the house with Willow trailing behind me. Willow stepped out in a pale blue dress with a pair of blue flat shoes, while I wore a pale blue shirt and khaki pants. Our parents left the house early this morning, and we have not heard from them since yesterday. Willow and I assumed that they needed some time alone or at least to clear their minds. The most surprising thing about the Hunger Games coming back was not my parents reaction, but how Willow seemed to be unaffected by all of this. The only thing Willow has talked about since the day we watched President Chronis’s speech was her plans for her future bakery. I am used to Willow being selfish but there something different about her.  
“Hey, are you listening to me?” Willow asked.  
“Listening to you about what?” I asked turning around to face her.  
Willow sighed. “I was talking about the decorations for my bakery.” Willow voiced her irritation.   
“Oh, I just zoned out for a few minutes.” I lied.  
“Listen to me Rye. I understand that you have been stressed out and worried about mom and dad. I get it, you know.”  
“Is that right?” I responded knowing that she was wasting her breath.  
“Yes, I am concerned for everyone. We have to look on the bright side of things, almost forty years has passed since our parents fought in the games, and they have not experienced problems for the Capitol sense. I think we should just consider ourselves lucky, and just get prepared to go home when this is over.” Willow said jumping in fronting of me.  
“As twisted as you are, I see what you mean, but that will not change things for our parents. What about those other people, who are going to fight for their lives once there name is called.” I said fed up with my sister’s bullshit.  
“I have considered all the possibilities, and whatever is meant to happen will happen. We have no control over our fate Rye. When horrible events happen we have to move past them and focus on the positive.”  
I took my attention away from Willow as we made it to the Hall of Justice at the center of District 12’s town. Willow and I were immediately able to become indentified, so we could be held as present citizens. After we went through the identification process, we had to line up based on our ages.  
Willow placed her hand on my shoulder. “My little brother you always were the sentimentalist.” Willow said with a quick smile. She walked away without saying anything else and I just shrugged it off. Willow was placed in the eighteen year old line while and stood in the line for sixteen year olds.   
Everything was just like I expected. My parents had dropped a couple of hints about would happen on the day of the Reaping but somehow I already knew. The escort stood before the crowd and introduced his self.   
“Hello my Fileas and I am your District 12 Escort. Welcome to the Reaping for the 111th Hunger Games.” Fileas said. I could tell that he had a kind personality by the look on his face.  
Fileas allowed us to watch President Chronis’s video and then informed us that two tributes names will be pulled from the two glass bowls. Fileas seemed to be slow and stiff like he was regretful. Fileas had on a black and white suit to compliment his coconut colored hair.   
“The the female tribute name is Willow Mellark.” My eyes went wide in fear. I looked around and noticed no one moved a muscle. Everyone remained completely quiet like they expected the worse to happen. I am glad that people shared my same fear.   
“Please come forth.” Fileas said.   
All of Willow’s talk about being positive seemed to have disappeared. She was scared to death.   
Willow moved in a robotic way on the stage and I guess she wanted to find a way to escape. Willow stood on the right side of the Fileas.  
“The male tribute’s name is Athan Ockley.”  
“I volunteer as tribute.” I shouted not realizing what I was saying. Even though I am two years younger than Willow, I have always felt protective over her. I know that if I do not volunteer my sister will die, and I will die willingly if it means saving the people I care about.  
The Escort fell silent for a moment. “I am sorry, Mr. Mellark but that is impossible. Two siblings are not allowed to participate in the games at the same time. I am afraid it’s against the rules.”   
A tear slid down Willow’s cheek. I was prepared to back down knowing I would not do Willow any favors by arguing.   
“I volunteer as tribute.” A female stated from the sixteen year old line.  
The girl had long red hair, brown eyes, and even from a distance I could see the freckles on her face. The girl seemed to have elf like features.   
“My name is Rona Alvey and I volunteer as tribute for Willow Mellark.” Rona said nervously as she walked toward the stage. 

“Well, Rona Alvey and Rye Mellark please come forth.” Fileas said. My eyes switched from the escort to Rona.   
“Rona walked on the stage and I followed behind her.” We stood on both sides of Fileas and I noticed that Rona’s hands were shaking.  
“District 12 here are your Hunger Games tributes.” Fileas said and I only heard a few people clap. I looked out into the crowd, to find my parents and they were nowhere in sight. I refused to stare at Willow because I already knew she was crying. If I died she would have to live with the guilt for the rest of her life.   
Fileas walked off the stage abruptly and we were ordered to follow him. Rona and I walked through the two doors and I saw my parents standing inside.  
“Rye, are you all right?” My mother said touching my face like I had a fever.  
“I am fine mother.” I said feeling embarrassed.  
“How are you and father?”   
My mother turned around to look at my father and he grabbed her hand.   
“That’s not important, our main concern is you.” My mother said.  
“There is someone we would like you to meet.” My father said. A short blond haired woman walked towards me and Rona.   
“Your mother and I figured that this might happen, so we took it upon ourselves to see what you would be up against.” My father said.  
The woman shook my hand. “Hello my name is Aldora Abernathy and I am your mentor.” Aldora said with an intimidating look on her face.  
“Aldora is Haymith’s and Effie’s daughter.” My father said almost interrupting Aldora.   
“Thank you, Peeta for saying that, but I was just about to mention that detail.” Aldora snapped politely.   
My mother shot her an annoyed glare.   
“Yes, I am their daughter. You could consider me a family friend, but don’t assume that changes things. I am your mentor; I’m here to help you win.” Aldora said with a scolding tone.  
I nodded while Rona remained quiet.   
“We are going to make sure that happens. Rye we are going to do everything in our power to protect you during the games.” My mother said.  
My father pressed his hands on mom’s shoulders.   
“Just make sure you won’t do anything crazy.” I said trying to protect my possible enemies.  
“I will make sure that she doesn’t.” My father said with a small smile and nod. “We are really proud of you for volunteering for you sister Rye.”  
“I would do it every time if it means that she will be safe and alive.” I said and I think both of my parents were struggling to hold it together.  
“If you are rebelling against the Capitol again then I am on your side.” Fileas said to my parents.  
“Thank you. We are going to need as many people to side with us as possible.” My father said.  
“The Capitol may be my home but changes need to be made, starting with the games.” Fileas stated and the room fell silent in understanding.  
Everyone in the room formed an understanding and it gave me a sense of hope.


	6. Day 1: Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone let me know what you think!!! I may update tomorrow.

Zara POV:  
I heard birds whistling and I could feel the warm sun shining on my face. I slowly opened my eyes trying to wake up from my intense state of sleep. Every since I was little I suffered from sleep paralysis, and I believe it has been heightened since I was entered into the games. I rose from my soft, milk chocolate bed and stared at the holographic screen across from my bed. I programmed the screen to be a field of sunflowers because I thought it complimented my yellow and brown decorated room. The birds whistling were mocking jay’s singing in the sky with the sun shining brightly above them. The sunflowers looked so real I almost felt compelled to reach out and touch them. My eyes wondered to the time at the corner of the screen, and it read 9:30 which meant I only had thirty minutes to prepare for my first day of training. I quickly ran to my closet to find an entire set of clothes and shoes picked out for me.   
Last night after we arrived to the Training Center Apartment’s my Escort Verna informed me on what outfit’s to wear for the three days that I attend training. The outfit selected for my first day of training is a black and silver stripped shirt with a pair of black fitted black pants. I groomed and dressed myself within a few minutes. I left my hair in a ponytail allowing my hair to hang down my back. At the end of my room, I noticed there was a small table with dark brown seeds located in a glass bowl. I instantly recognized the seeds and placed six in my pocket before I left the room. I ran into the dining area hoping that everyone would still be sitting at the table.   
“Look who decided to finally join us.” Ronan said with a smug grin on his face. I sat down in the diamond shaped chairs and I stared at the glass table filled with food. The dining area was decorated in violet and orange colors with only glass furniture. I grabbed a piece of star apple bread on placed it on my empty plate. Taro, Verna, and Ronan seemed to be finishing their food and preparing to leave the table. Verna was the first person to leave the table and then Taro followed shortly after leaving their plates empty of breakfast. I picked up the star apple bread attempting to scarf down something before it was time to leave.  
Ronan slapped my hand right before I bit into the bread. My mouth gaped open in shock and I dropped the bread back onto the plate. The stinging pain from the slap radiated over my entire hand.   
“You are not allowed to eat breakfast at this time. You have ten minutes left before training begins and I will not risk my head for your carelessness.” Ronan said pointing his finger at me.  
“I would not have this problem if someone woke me up on time.” I said feeling my anger rise inside of me.   
“It is your responsibility to make it to this table on time. I am not your caregiver, I’m your mentor.” Ronan said rising from the table.   
“Yeah well, I have yet to learn anything.” I stated.  
“I don’t want to hear another word from you.” Ronan said walking out of the dining area.  
I dropped all six Castor oil seeds into my glass of Salmonberry fusion.  
Ronan entered the dining room with Taro behind him.   
“I suggest you and Taro leave together.” Ronan said.  
I placed the glass of Salmonberry to my lips and Ronan snatched it out of my hands.  
“Can I at least have something to drink; I am on the verge of dehydration.” I said sounding like a small child.  
“No you and Taro need to leave now.” Ronan demanded. Ronan raised the glass to his mouth and consumed almost half of the Salmonberry fusion drink.   
Taro and I walked out of the door. When we walked down the hall I could hear Ronan choking and gagging violently. Taro gave me a suspicious glance; I shrugged my shoulders, and walked onto the elevator. I have no physical strengths but my knowledge of different plants makes me lethal.   
When we arrived to the training stations everything was as I expected to be. I saw twenty two people standing in a circle with their identical training uniforms. Taro and I were the last ones to arrive and all eyes were on us. There was a label stitched on everyone’s shirt that stated their District. Taro and I moved in between the District 12 and District 10 tributes. Since everyone was staring at us I looked around hoping that they would direct their eyes elsewhere. The male tribute from District 12 was standing next to me glaring at me with his dough eyes. He had tan skin, sapphire blue eyes with a muscular body frame and a baby face. His expression was empty and I gave him an intimidating glare until he finally looked away.   
I turned my attention to the head trainer who was standing at the center of the circle. I saw the name Sibyl was stitched onto her jacket. Sibyl was tall and muscular with an artificial appearance. Her face was painted in pale makeup with a mix of vibrant colors.   
“The rules to training are simple.”  
“There is a selection of training stations in this area of the training center. You may spar with a trainer but you cannot associate with other tributes at this time.” Sibyl stated with her surprisingly light voice.   
“Once you station is selected, you must train in the same station every day. Training last for three days and after two hours of training we will all eat together in the dining room.” Sibyl said pointing to the direction of the dining room.  
“Lastly, my advice is for you to choose a station based on skill because in two days your talents will be presented in front of the game makers. Good Luck, and remember to choose wisely.” Sibyl said and everyone walked off.   
I saw some of the tributes grinning like that were excited to train for a human death trap. Everyone automatically entered a station of their choice, so I appeared to be the only one walking around.   
The tributes from District 1 through 5 were all training with dangerous and intimidating weapons. I noticed a male from District 1 was attempting to chop down a fake willow tree with an axe. The female from District 1 was throwing knives at an artificial human body plastered on the wall. I continued to move past all of the stations until I stumbled across a station based on determining what plants are edible. I was about to run to the station when I noticed it was taken by an overweight, pale skinned girl from District 10.   
District 10 was known for its farming and ranches. I assume that since our Districts are so closely related because of farming that we might have something in common. I saw the girl discreetly trying to nibble on some of the plants and I walked towards her station.  
“You know that plant can cause itchy skin rashes to form on your skin. It will itch so bad that eventually you will start to peel your skin off.” I said seriously.   
The girl had a confused look on her face.  
“My name is Zara Fitin.” I said trying to sound social.  
The girl spit out the leaves of the plant, and left drool falling from the side of her mouth.  
“Oh, I’m Saffron Melba. I know about plants, I just was really hungry because I missed breakfast.” Saffron stated with a dry tone.  
“I missed breakfast as well, thanks to my mentor.”   
Saffron nodded slowly. “You know we are not supposed to train with each other.” Saffron stated with her slow and improper accent.  
“Yes I am aware of the rules. I just wanted to help you since you were about to ingest a poisonous plant.”  
“I don’t need or want your help.” Saffron snapped and I walked away without saying another word.  
Saffron reeked of the smell of a raw possum, and after our confrontation I realized I do not need an ally.  
I walked to the only available station which was located across from the edible plant station. The station that I was forced to use was based on edible insects. If I was forced to state my greatest and only fear it would have to be insects. The first insect that I have to be aware of was a green water mantis. I observed a few of the insects, but I refused to taste any of them.   
After the two hours of tortuous training ended we were sent into the dining room for lunch. We had to line up based on the number of our District. We could sit down where ever we pleased so I sat in the last chair at the very end of the table. Taro sat down next me and I wondered why.  
The walls of the dining room were peach colored and the table was decorated with fake red fire in the center. The seats were soft and fuzzy and the room felt surprisingly warm. I grabbed a honey crusted seaweed bun because it is green. I cut a piece of lavender glazed brie and grabbed a fork hoping that I was not tasting poison. When I thought of them feeding us poisonous food, I thought about what occurred this morning.   
I wondered if Ronan was still sick after being poisoned. I felt a tinge of guilt seep into my mind and I quickly dismissed the thought. I needed to get my point across to Ronan, and I hope that he will be smart enough not to just roll over and die. Since, I let the guilt pass away my appetite faded with it. I placed the fork down and stared into space while I wallowed in my misery.  
Taro was munching down next to me at rapid pace. He was eating so fast I could not even recognize what was on his plate.  
Taro looked over at me and took the honey crusted seaweed bun off my plate. Taro shoved the bun into his mouth like a starving animal.  
I gave Taro a kill stare and he stopped eating and looked at me in the eyes.   
“What?” Taro questioned.   
“It is not nice to take food off other peoples plate.” I said pointing to the bread on his plate.  
“You were not eating it, so I assumed you didn’t want it.” Taro said in his pubescent voice.  
“Well don’t assume things Taro.” I said raising my voice. “If would have just asked me I would have possibly said yes. Another thing-  
“Hey, take it easy.” A male sitting across the table from me said. I saw his shirt had District 4 stitched on it and I moved away from Taro.   
I gave the male the same death glare, and he began to smile slowly.   
“I could hear you arguing from all the way over here.” The male said.  
“That’s because you are sitting on the other side of the table.”   
“Yes but I wanted to prevent you from making a scene.” The male said still smiling.  
I continued to give him the evil eye. “Or you just needed an excuse to talk me.”   
He laughed. “Either way the argument was pointless. Here Taro you can have my seaweed bun, I never cared much for them anyway.” He said handing Taro the bread. Taro took the bread hesitantly.  
I rolled my eyes, and then gazed back at the male’s face. He had milk chocolate colored eyes and flawless tan skin. His dark brown hair was thick and shiny. I discovered based on his facial features he was half Native American and half Caucasian. After I was done observing Kai’s features I noticed he was staring at me as well. I looked away briefly and his smile became brighter.  
“My name is Kai Talon by the way.”  
“My name is Zara Fitin. I said quietly.  
“It’s nice to meet you Fitin.” Kai said.  
I rolled my eyes again. “Cleary you have never heard of the statement, flattery will get you nowhere.”   
“No I haven’t.” Kai said cocking an eyebrow.  
Everyone started rising from the table because after an hour passed and lunchtime was over.   
“I will see you tomorrow, Zara.” Kai said trying to show off what some people would label as a sweet smile.  
“I guess you will.” “Unfortunately,” I said under my breath.  
Taro walked back quickly to our penthouse on the eleventh floor of the training center. I wondered why he was in such a hurry. I walked slowly not anticipating the lecture I would receive from Ronan or Verna. When I made it back to the apartment the room was dark and quiet. I walked into my bedroom. When I made into my bedroom I changed into my gray silk nightgown. I pinned my hair up and sat down on my soft empty bed. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes I heard a knock at the door.   
I ignored the knock at first but the knock quickly turned to banging.   
“Zara open this door.” I heard Ronan’s voice above the loud noise.   
I pulled back the covers on the bed and opened the door. Ronan was standing in the doorway like a body with rigor mortis, and I questioned if he was a ghost.  
“What do you want?” I asked in an irritated way.  
Ronan moved past me and I shut the door. “Your behavior today reflected how well you are going to survive the games.”   
“How so,” I responded.  
Ronan huffed. “Your irresponsible actions today could have had all of us killed.” Ronan said pointing his big thick finger to my forehead.  
“I did what I had to do. I needed to get my point across since you were not trying to help Taro and I.” I replied shamelessly.  
“I know that. You have no idea how difficult this is for me. My life is on the line just as much as the tributes in the games.”   
“Yes, but you do not have to treat me like I am an animal about to be euthanized.”  
“I could try to be a professional mentor, but you must understand that there is only so much that I can do.” Ronan said placing a hand on my shoulder.  
I looked down at the floor.  
“Come on.” Ronan said tiredly opening my bedroom door.  
“Where,” I asked.  
“Just follow me.” He said and I felt like I had no other choice.  
We walked into the living room were Verna was standing by the television with her arms crossed and Taro was sitting down on the couch. Ronan instructed me to sit down on the violet colored couch.   
Verna sat down in one of the diamond glass chairs while Ronan moved beside the television with a triangular remote in his hand.   
“I have been doing a lot of research lately on all twenty two of the tributes you will be competing against. I am going to go through a brief summary of the tributes so we can be more familiar with them.” Ronan said and pressed a button on the remote.  
The television flashed on showing a computerized picture of the tributes.   
“The first tribute is Zander Chronis he is 17 years old and from District 1. His physical appearance is described as 6’3 in height and around 260 pounds in body weight. He is tall and muscular with blond hair. He is known for his body strength and charisma. Zander’s most known skill is his talent with an axe. Zander’s weakness is he is still mourning his mother’s death. The most important detail about Zander is he is President’s Chronis’s younger brother and he is President Snow’s youngest great grandson. He is filthy rich and every girl in District 1 dreams of marrying him.” Ronan said allowing us to digest the information before moving on.  
My jaw clenched as I stared at the picture on the television. I already predicted that Zander would be a threat to me, and I could sense the conniving ways he probably inherited. No one related to a murder could be trusted.  
Ronan switched to the next person. “Iris Floros is the female tribute from District 1. Iris is 17 years old. She is the daughter of the head game maker Krios Floros and apparently best friends with Zander Chronis. Iris volunteered as tribute replacing a twelve year old girl named Ceres. Iris joined the games for her own selfish ambition to be a part of the Hunger Games. She is highly skilled at throwing knives and her weakness is her obsession with Zander.”  
There was a brief pause and then District 2 showed up on the screen. “Dervilia Merka is the female tribute from District 2. She loves a challenge and finds it thrilling to kill weak, innocent people. Dervilia is really muscular and strong. Dervilia is known for her olive colored skin and auburn hair. Dervilia has intimidating green cat eyes that can scare even the strongest person.” Ronan said without taking a breath. “Thane Amador is the male tribute from District 2. Thane is very cunning and he might seem like a sane person until you get to know him. Thane is the kind of person that will smile in your face and then stab you in the back. Thane’s is very fast especially for his brawny size. Thane is very strong and likes to play around with his victims before he kills them.”  
The picture of Dervilia and Thane proved to me that they would both be vicious killers. Ronan stated that Thane may seem sane but I could already see through him. I was so distracted by the summary of the District 2 tributes I missed the District 3 summary.   
“Rhea Dalca is a 16 year old female tribute from District 4. Rhea comes from a very wealthy family. She can be a very ruthless killer if tested. Rhea is all about survival. Rhea’s strength is determination. Her trademark is her violet colored hair and fair skin.”  
I dreaded hearing about the next person.  
“Kai Talon is an 18 year old tribute from District 4. Kai is the sweet golden boy of District 4. He is half Native American with brown eyes that could melt even my heart.” Ronan said and I felt the urge to slap him. “Do not let Kai’s sweet smile fool you, he can also be a vicious killer. Kai has an average height and weight. He was raised in a very rich and strict family. Kai is a skilled swordfighter.  
Sage Corbet is the female tribute from District 5. Not much is known about Sage. She was very spoiled by her family and is not very clever. Sage has a petite frame and orange colored hair. Dex Carew is a male tribute from District 5. Dex is only 14 years old and is practically a genius. Dex specializes in computers and technology.” Ronan stated.   
Ronan almost ran through District 6 and 7 but slowed down again once we reached District 8.  
“The District 8 tributes are Fania Caplin and Pagan Caron.” Fania Caplin is 13 years old and is a middle class citizen of District 8. She can be classified as a skilled fighter. Pagan Caron is known as District 8’s pretty boy. Pagan Caron was born in a family of famous fashion designers, so he takes pride in his physical appearance. Pagan is not very attractive but he always looks clean and fashionable. Pagan has light brown hair with a prominent bone structure in his face and a slim feminine figure. Pagan is known for his cocky personality and no fighting skills.”  
I ignored everything that was said about District 9 because I hoped this would be over soon.  
“The District 10 tributes are Saffron Melba and Bain Sultana. Saffron is the female tribute of District 10. She is a 13 year old obese girl with no physical strength. Saffron is the daughter of a butcher and it shows. She has dirt blotches on her skin and often likes to pick her nose. Saffron is truly a dirty blond. Bain Sultana is a 17 year old tribute. Bain is 17 but he looks like he is in his mid sixties. Bain is 7’0 and around 110 pounds in weight. Bain lacks a lot of fighting skills and intelligence. It is very difficult to understand his dialect especially if you are staring at his brown, wood colored teeth. Bain has light blond hair with bald patches all over his head.” Ronan said shaking his head.  
“The final tributes are from District 12. Rona is 16 years old. Rona Alvey is very wise and can be considered sneaky. Rona’s skill is awareness of different medicines. Rona enjoys taking care of others and is selfless. Rona has poor fighting skills. Rona is known for her red hair and hazel eyes. Rye Mellark is Katniss and Peeta’s youngest and only son. Katniss and Peeta both rebelled against the pervious Hunger Games which led to President Snow’s death and the games ending. Rye is 16 years old and is wise beyond his years. Rye is very brave with a good heart. Rye is a good hunter and posses a lot of good survival skills. Rye has lean muscles with a soft dough boy face. Rye is about 6’1 and 230 pounds in weight.” Ronan said and turned off the television.  
“Those are the tributes. You can never say I didn’t do anything for you.” Ronan said walking out of the room.  
Taro and I exchanged glances and Verna got up from her seat. “Goodnight you two,” Verna said calmly.   
I followed behind shortly after. I walked back into my bedroom and stretched out onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling thinking. I thought about all of the competition I would have to take down in the games.  
“I might as well get prepared to sign my death certificate.” I said and I closed my eyes, hoping to slip into the sleep realm.


	7. Final Training Day

Zara POV:  
Today was my last day. Not my last day to live but the last training day. I have struggled for three days training in the same station, and now I have to present my greatest skill in front of the Gamemakers. I dressed in my training uniform and arrived to breakfast in the dining room on time. Verna convinced me to arrive at the training station early, so I can hopefully make a good impression. I was not concerned about making a good impression on the Gamemakers I just wanted to earn a high training score.   
“You could always poison them with some deadly plant juice like you did me. Then we could go home.” Ronan said without even cracking a smile.  
“If only things could be that simple.” I replied and Verna walked Taro and I to the elevator.   
“I am sure both of you will do fine; I think we all just need to think more positive.” Verna said with a light smile before walking away.  
When Taro and I made it to the underground center all of the tributes were lined up based on their District number. The male tribute goes first and they call all of our names individually. I stood in line watching everyone leave one by one and I attempted to come up with something clever.  
Zander POV:  
I ironically was the first person to go since I am from District 1. I know a lot of the tributes were probably trembling with fear but I have nothing to worry about. I walked into the room and saw all the Gamemakers standing upstairs shielded by hammerglass. There was a table of weapons and I immediately reached for the boardaxe. I began to swing the axe in my right hand and the Gamemakers watched me closely.   
The head Gamemaker Krios Floros also known as Iris’s father smiled and waved at me. I winked at him and raised the top of my axe just above my shoulder. With a simple flick of my wrist I threw the axe into the air. The axe was swaying in the air at full speed and landed directly in the middle of the hammerglass. All the gamemakers in the room ducked and ran around the room in fear after the axe hit the glass.   
I backed away and watch the axe land on the floor with a loud thump. A low cracking noise split through the air and the glass covering the room shattered within seconds. I cocked my eyebrows and raised my arms in victory. Krios smiled at my bravery while the other gamemakers looked stunned.  
“Always a pleasure Zander,” Krios said. I causally walked away, ignoring Krios and the other deranged mutts.  
Zara POV:  
The line moved faster than I predicted and before I could blink twice, my name was called. Taro speed past me without saying a word and I suddenly felt worried.   
“Zara Fitin, please come in.” One of the Gamemakers said.  
I walked in leaving all my worry and doubt behind me. When I looked up at the area where the Gamemakers sat I noticed there were pieces of shattered glass everywhere. I ran towards the station that caught my eye two days ago. I discovered the station that determined between edible and non-edible plants. There was a large pink plant sitting on the table labeled Foxglove. I grabbed a pair of gloves, a round glass bowl, and a paintbrush. I squeezed the sap from the Foxglove plant into the bowl and I noticed how the plant’s sap was pink. There were only a few foxglove plants in District 11 and it is for a good reason.   
I moved to the center of the room and placed the brush into the bowl. I kneeled down onto the floor and began moving the brush against the floor in a circle. Once my circle was perfected I painted a triangle at the very bottom. I drew a line from the top of circle, through the tip of the triangle, and down to the bottom of the circle. I stood to my feet and stared at the Gamemakers with my inner fury showing on my face. I removed the gloves from my hands and sat down the empty bowl.   
“I assume you already know what this symbol means, so there is not point of me explaining myself.” I said not trying to bite my tongue.  
“I would watch my tone if I were you, Ms. Fitin.” Krios Floros said.  
“I am sure you would.”   
Krios smiled. “That will be all Mrs. Fitin.”  
I walked out boldly.  
Rye’s POV:  
I was the last male tribute and I still felt unprepared. As soon as I entered the room I was greeted by the head Gamemaker.   
“Hello Rye, it is an honor to meet you in the flesh.” He said.   
“I could say the same.” I said with a stiff nod. I looked around at the different stations and created an idea in my mind. I walked toward the fire making station. I tore off a long piece of steel wool plastered near the wall and I picked up a nine volt battery. I moved back to the center of the room so I could face the Gamemakers. I spread out the steel wool and brushed the battery with the contacts of the wool. A spark of fire appeared on the wool and it began to burn slowly. I held the wool steadily in between my hands and sat down on the floor. There was a symbol in front of me and I could tell by the scent it was from a Foxglove plant.   
“The plant sap in front of me is toxic, and the Foxglove plant is highly flammable.” I stated while I stood back up. “The only reason I know is because these plants are popular in District 12.”  
Krios’s eyes went wide. “Wait!” He shouted.  
I placed the burning flame to the corner of the circle and fire spread throughout the entire symbol. I moved toward the door and watched as the flames from the symbol caused pink smoke to expel in the air.   
The Gamemakers covered their noses and tried to look away from the flames. It is considered deadly to inhale or come in contact with the plant’s sap. I held my breath and walked out the door.  
Zara’s POV:  
After I completed my private session at the training station, Verna led me to the Remake Center. When I arrived to the Remake Center I was greeted by my hair stylist, the person in charge of my nails, and the person in charge of waxing.   
“Hello Zara it is nice to meet you my name is Galene.”   
“I am Ariston; I will be your hair stylist.” Ariston said.  
“My name is Basia and I will be doing your nails today.” Basia said giving me a cold expression.  
The prep team gave me a white gown and instructed to lie down on a cold sliver table. I noticed that all of them wore white and I guessed that it was a part of their uniform.   
Galene waxed my entire body before I even had time to flinch from pain. Galene shaped my untamable eyebrows in less than two minutes. After I looked like a hairless turkey, I was pushed in the Remake Center’s shower. I was cleansed to the point of almost serve skin irritation. When I exited the high powered shower I sat down on the sliver table. Basia washed my hands thoroughly and when she turned my hand over she saw the mark on my wrist.  
Basia looked at me like I was a poisonous spider that must be killed. Basia had lavender colored short hair, narrow slant eyes and her lips were coated in black lip stick. Basia eyebrows and eyelashes was died lavender. I looked down at the mark on my wrist.  
“What’s this?” Basia asked.  
“It’s a tattoo of a broken arrow. The broken arrow is a Native American symbol meaning peace. My father had the tattoo branded on my arm after I almost died from a serve infection as a little girl.” I said feeling reminiscent.   
Basia nodded and looked away from my black arrow tattoo. She began polishing my nails. Once my nails were complete I realized she placed the broken arrow symbol on my index finger located on my right hand. My nails were painted a jade color with the broken arrow symbol on one of them.  
Ariston pulled me away from the table, and I sat down in a chair in front of a mirror outside of the prep room. Ariston agreed to work on my makeup and I wondered what my dress would look like. I dismissed the girlish thought when Ariston began working on my hair.   
“I know just the style for you.” Ariston said and I looked at the color and style of his hair. Ariston has lemon colored, fluffy hair with dark orange makeup painted all over his face. I already predicted that I would despise the hairstyle and makeup he had in mind.   
Ariston turned my chair away from the mirror and the torment began.   
“So this is the girl who attempted to kill her mentor.” I heard a slightly masculine voice say.  
I turned around to see a slender man with black luxurious hair and sliver highlights. He wore a sliver suit that matched his hair and eyeliner perfectly.   
“Well done.” He said with a greeting smile.  
“Who are you?” I said already annoyed.  
“My name is Eros. I am your designer and the head stylist of the prep team. I apologize for running a little late I had to make some last minute arrangements to your dress.” Eros said still grinning.   
“There is no need to apologize for being late. I probably will not like the dress anyway.” I said.  
“I am finished.” Ariston said quickly and turned me around towards the mirror.   
I stared at the stranger in the mirror. My appearance was almost unrecognizable. My skin complexion was lighter and softer. Ariston applied black mascara onto my eyelashes and I had forest green eye shadow on my eyelids. There was forest green, shimmering glitter at the corner of my eyes spreading towards my ears. My face was clear of blemishes and my lips were coated with sliver gloss. After staring at my reflection for a few minutes, I noticed my hair. My naturally long straight hair was now full of volume and curls. The curls were all over my head, and when I touched my hair I felt the soft, silky texture. I also noticed that there were jade colored gems lying throughout my curls shining beautifully in the light.   
“Are you ready to see your dress?” Eros asked and I nodded slowly still in a trance.  
I got out of the chair and followed Eros.   
“You can look at the dress before you put it on because you have to get dressed before the District 1 interviews start.” Eros said rushing me in a vacant room to get dressed.  
There was a large mirror in the dressing room, so I stared at my attire after I was through dressing.   
The dress I wore was forest green that narrowed my waist with a corset and flared out at the bottom. The dress fell just above my knees and I looked down at my short boots. The boots were laced and contained a small heel. I sighed from my newfound distaste.   
Eros waited for me outside of the room. “You look magnificent.” He said enthusiastically. “There is only one thing missing.” He said with a pondering gaze.  
I gave him a puzzled look. “What is it?”   
Eros reached in his pocket and pulled out a jade pendant. I was taken back when he gently swept my hair to the side and placed the pendant around my neck.  
Eros smiled in my face and I was about to ask why when something strange happened. Forest green vines started to grow from my shoulders down to my hands and my mouth dropped. The animated vines green quickly and stared moving rapidly. The vines sparkled with glitter and truly added a touch to the dress.  
I was speechless. I touched the pendant and looked into Eros’s eyes. “How, how did you-?” I stuttered.   
Eros moved my fingers from the necklace. “Don’t worry; the vines are only an illusion. If the interviewer Midas questions you about them just say it is an illusion created by me to represent District 11.”   
“How did you know about my love for plants?” I asked not knowing what else to say.  
“I had a little chat with your mentor. He told me some key things I needed to know about you, and I had a perfect idea for your wardrobe. I also only use colors that represent nature in my designs, so it was simple to construct your wardrobe.” Eros said with a prideful look.  
“Speaking of your mentor,” Eros said looking directly down the hall.   
I turned around to see Ronan and Verna walking down the hallway. They both walked in a robotic fashion and Verna followed behind Ronan like a little pet.   
“Well, I have some bad news.” Ronan was with a protruded lip and a nonchalant expression.   
“Your training scores have been posted.” Verna said cutting in before Ronan could speak.   
Verna pressed a button on a small remote. A computerized screen flashed onto a wall in the hallway showing the scores.  
I looked at the list of scores and I saw my name near the bottom. The score read five out of twelve, and I could feel my stomach acid rise from my abdomen to my throat.   
“The scores range from zero to twelve, with twelve being the highest number you can receive.” Verna said with her light voice ringing in my ears.  
“I know how it works.” I spat.  
“I told you we had bad news.” Ronan said and I narrowed my eyes at him.   
“There is no need to fret Zara, just because your score is low does not decrease your chance of winning the games.”   
“I don’t see how.” I said feeling restless.  
“Listen there is no way to sweeten this, but we can fix it. You are going to have to put up a front in front of the viewers, the Gamemakers, and every single citizen in the Captiol. I have heard rumors that the victors Katniss and Peeta Mellark from District 12 did it and so will you. You are going to charm everyone, blend in, and walk with confidence. At this point you’re nothing but a coward hiding behind a bush.” Ronan said and I had heard enough.  
“Excuse me?” I said not even surprised by his impossible demands.  
“You know it’s true and if you want to win, I suggest you take my advice.” Ronan said waving his notorious finger in front of my face.   
I shook my head, wanting to disappear. “Zara what Ronan means is you need to use clever ways to fool everyone. Now that you seem vulnerable to the other tributes, you need to prove that you’re not as weak as you seem. The interviewer Midas is very manipulative and he will try to prey on your weaknesses, so be careful.”   
“Whatever, but I still think I received my score because of some unfair prejudice.” I said turning away from Ronan and Verna.  
The screen on the wall showed Zander Chronis from District 1 walking on stage. Zander waved at the audience and even the interviewer gave him a big smile. I could see that everyone swooned over him and the sight was nauseating.   
“So Zander we all know that you scored a perfect twelve from training. How does it feel?”   
Zander gave a modest smile and all I could do was shake my head from the blasphemy.   
“I mean there is not much to say really, since I have been thrown into the games, I am forced to choose life or death and I choose survival.” Zander said with a serious look in his eyes.  
“Do you feel proud of your family heritage?” Midas asked.   
“I think one perk about being a Chronis and Snow’s grandson is the skill to use my hatchet and strength to defend myself. Other than that, I am just a regular guy being forced into a war against my will.” Zander said with a light nod.  
“I expected a great answer like that from you Zander. Thank you and I wish you and you supposed love Iris the best.” Midas said and Zander exited the stage.  
All I could do was shake my head. Zander may have the viewers wrapped around his finger but he could never fool me. The very thought of him made me ill.  
After Zander’s interview I drowned out most of the tributes interviews. Kai seemed happy throughout his entire interview and I wondered if his smile was permanent. The female tribute from Kai’s District, Rhea seemed like she wanted to eat Midas alive. I assumed it was from built up anger. The male tribute Thane appeared high off of adrenaline and ready to kill at any opportunity. Thane tried to be a proper gentleman but failed miserably. I tried to decide if it was his low cut hair or overly muscular body that made people run from him in fear. The interviews seemed shorter than they were promised, and before I could stand in one place any longer my name was called.   
Ronan practically pushed me onto to stage and I had to collect myself quickly before anyone noticed. The crowd was filled with eccentric looking people with many different styles of clothing and appearance. Some people from District 11 would probably die from shock at the sight of the loud clapping, bright stage lights, and an intimidating interviewer. I ignored the common human fears and walked toward my cushion chair on the stage. I clenched my teeth together tightly, and by the look in Midas’s eyes I could tell he saw through my invisible mask.  
I shook his hand and his grip was uncomfortably firm. When Midas finally let go of my hand we sat down. I let my smile fall instantly and my eyes suddenly began heavy and dry.   
“My, my Zara you are truly a vision. Isn’t she?” Midas said towards the audience.  
“You are the mother of our nature. What inspired you to wear this outfit?” Midas asked and I could feel the intensity in the room increase.  
“Well, my designer Eros thought that it would be a good idea for me to wear an outfit that represents me and District 11.” I said not cracking under pressure.  
“He certainly crafted a work of art. What about the flowing vines on your arms, I mean they are making me dizzy.” Midas said loudly and began laughing.  
“The vines are only an illusion.” I said almost too quickly.  
“Eros has positively out done himself. Now I want to touch on a more sensitive matter. We all know that the training scores have been revealed and you scored a five out of twelve. That must have been disappointing.” Midas said almost sitting at the edge of his seat.  
I made a dramatic pause. “Disappointing is not the word I would use to describe this situation Midas. I tried my best and I used my knowledge of plants. That is all I can do.” I said shrugging my shoulders. If I stay true to myself then I will survive, I am a survivor.” I said and the audience seemed to freeze. The place was filled with silence, and I just stared at the audience trying to fish out someone’s reaction.  
“I have no doubt about that Ms. Fitin, you are a delight and I our thoughts are with you.”  
The audience clapped and I exited the stage. I passed by Rye Mellark and Rona Alvey. Rona looked so nervous I wanted to run before she vomited in my face. Rye seemed to be lost in his own world and I suddenly remembered his training score. He scored an eight for his skill in fire starting. I figured his interview would be quick and easy going considering his family history and skills.   
I felt like I was the only suffering with a low chance of winning. Every tribute seemed to have something going for them, and I was just lost in the wilderness.   
When I arrived at the apartment later that night I dressed in my silk, tangerine night gown and drank a glass of mint, citrus tea. Every time I took I sip of tea I wanted to spit it out because nothing could soothe my anxiety.   
Tomorrow the games will begin and my life may come to an end. I will have to either kill or be killed and to some people it may sound like a fair compromise.  
The Hunger Games is not just a game for children to play, but it is my reality.


	8. The Cornucopia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Games begin :). Thanks to the Guest who left a kudos!!

I rose from my bed several hours earlier than usual. My mind was racing from the endless list of possibilities that can unfold today, and I just wish that I could escape somehow. If I tried to escape, I would have nothing else to lose since my life is on the line anyway. I stared at the field of sunflowers on the screen hoping to find some comfort, but I still felt anxious.   
All the lights were off in the penthouse since everyone was asleep, and I crept toward the vacant dining table. After a few minutes of sitting down, I heard footsteps moving near the dining area.  
“Good Morning, Zara.” I heard a deep, raspy voice say.  
“Now is not the time for morning greetings.” I said while Ronan sat in the chair across the table.  
“You ever heard of something called respect.” Ronan said folding his arms across his chest.   
“I will show respect, when I receive it.” I said getting up from the table and headed towards my room.  
“Wait a minute, Zara.” Ronan said surprisingly calm. I turned around and looked at Ronan sitting with his face in his hands.  
“I know that I am not the best mentor, but I want you to know something.”   
I stood beside the table waiting to hear more excuses.   
“Everything I have said or done is all because of my concern for you and Taro. In a way, being a strict mentor made me feel superior over you.” Ronan said looking defeated.  
“I’m sorry.” Ronan said with a serious look in his eyes.  
“What are you talking about?” I said wanting to lock myself in my room and never come out.  
“Listen to me Zara. I don’t know what’s going to happen after the Games start, but I do know that you and Taro can win this. If you can survive the mental and physical abuse from growing up in District 11, I know you’re capable of winning the games.”  
I looked away not wanting to here anymore of Ronan’s over dramatic speech.  
“Whatever you do Zara, just make sure you do not end up like me.” Ronan said getting up from the table.  
“You mean a broken, beaten down, heartless man. I wouldn’t dream of it.” I said with a small smile.  
Ronan chuckled briefly. “You should get a few more hours of sleep.”  
I nodded before heading back to my room, and lying down on my soft bed for the last time.   
Zander Chronis POV:  
There was only two minutes left to board the ship, since District 1 tributes have to arrive at the arena first. I felt someone pull on the cuff of my long sleeve jacket as I was about to walk onto the ship.   
“I have a good feeling about this Zander.” Iris said still pulling on my sleeve.   
I looked down at her and her hand. Our designers dressed us in a similar wardrobe. Iris wore a pair of khaki pants with tan colored boots and a short sleeved knit top. She wore the female version of my long sleeved, button down military fleece jacket. I wore a tight tank top, a pair of khaki pants, and short boots with the black military fleece jacket.  
“It is good to see you being positive, Iris.” I said trying not to sound annoyed.   
“I know what you mean. I was worried at first, but now all of that has vanished. “I have faith Zan, I have faith in us.” Iris said moving closer towards me. Iris slowly stuck her hand in the front of my pants and my eyes went wide.   
I quickly grabbed her wrist and placed her hands at her sides. “Iris, you know that people are staring.” I said trying not to raise my voice.   
“Who cares what they think?” Iris said sounding offended.   
I backed away from her. “Listen, we both just need to focus on surviving the Games right now.”   
“Fine, let’s go find our seats.” Iris said walking pass me and onto the ship.   
Zara POV:  
I was walking towards the pod I was assigned to, until I heard someone call my name.  
I turned around to see Eros sprinting towards me.   
“You left in such a hurry this morning; I did not get a chance to give you your jacket.” Eros said helping me put on my jacket. Eros dressed me in a dark brown short sleeved shirt, a pair of black fitted cargo pants, and long dark brown laced boots. My hair was lying straight in a ponytail to the side, with one braid falling into the ponytail.   
“I did not want to be late, so I arrived earlier than usual.” I said feeling foolish.  
“I had to make some last minute arrangements to your jacket.” Eros said lifting the right side of my jacket. I noticed that the back right hand corner of the jacket had a small symbol stitched on it.  
“It’s the broken arrow symbol.” I replied feeling a little shocked.  
Eros nodded with a smile. “Yes, I figured that meaning behind it will be something you could keep in mind during the games. I hope it will be something to look forward to when you make back home.”   
“This symbol reminds me of everything my father taught me.” I said pulling Eros into a tight hug.   
“Thank you, Eros.”   
“There is no need to thank me.” Eros said and we broke apart.   
“All tributes please enter the pods at this time.” The announcer stated.  
I walked to the pod and Eros squeezed my hand.  
“Good luck, Zara.” He said with a remorseful look on his face. His large violet eyes were shining brightly.   
I removed my hand from his and entered the pod. I would have said goodbye, but I felt too ill to speak.   
The pod moved at a rapid pace and before I could take another breath I was standing in place in the Cornucopia.   
A stinging, icy sensation rushed through my body as precipitation escaped my mouth. The Cornucopia was covered in thick layers of icy snow. My heart became to race uncontrollably when I noticed we were almost in complete darkness. There was no sunlight. The only thing that highlighted the darkness was the white snow everywhere. The announcer counted to ten seconds and I looked around at the other tributes.  
All of the tributes from each District were lined up by their District’s number. I saw that some of the tributes looked focused and ready to attack while the others seem to panic. The black military fleece jackets that all of us wore had no hood and could not provide insulation from the cold.   
The countdown read one second and then the Mockingjay whistle sounded. Each of the tributes ran towards the center of the Cornucopia to grab some the supplies. I decided to stay behind, so I could avoid all of the chaos.   
The tributes grab the weapons quickly. I saw Thane split a male named Axis Eyles head into two, and once he was finished he strangled a young girl named Teal Kowen to death.   
Colton Kline was bashed in the head with a rock by the girl from Thane’s District named Dervilia.   
A small, frail girl named Pilar, lit a match from her bag and set herself on fire. Her screams ripped through the air and no one besides me seemed to pay any attention.   
I noticed that the young boy from her District avoided grabbing a weapon, and ran straight into the forest. I saw Rhea from Kai’s District throw a small knife. It landed directly into the boy’s spine, killing him instantly.   
I remained in the same spot that I stood in when the Hunger Games started. I stood so still that my muscles started to stiffen. I watched as Rona grabbed Rye’s hand and together they entered the frosty forest with supplies bags on their backs.   
I saw someone that seemed to escape my Peripheral vision. Taro ran towards one of the supply bags on the outskirts of the Cornucopia. Taro immediately grabbed the bag and ran towards the forest without being scarred.   
After I saw Taro, I ran swiftly through the Cornucopia carefully trying to doge any flying weapons or attackers.  
I focused my eyes on a supply bag lying at the very end of the Cornucopia. I used all of my energy trying to make it towards my destination, and then something hard and rough hit me.   
My entire body was slammed against the cold snow and I opened my eyes to see my attacker. It was Bain Sultana from District 10.   
His usual rotten body odor filled my nostrils, and I immediately lifted my back off the ground. Bain slammed me back onto the ground, and held both sides of my head like he wanted to crush my skull. I did not realize how strong a tall, thin elderly looking teenager could be. I assumed he gained his strength from handling cattle. Bain continued to hold my head in place as he started to bash my head against the ground. The snow felt cold and soft, but underneath was something hard and solid.   
I attempted to scream, fight him off with my hands, and kick him in the groin. It was useless. Bain was too strong for me, and my vision was beginning to blur from the constant blows to my head. I saw a tall shadow walking towards us from the corner of my eye. Bain ignored the shadow and continued to slam my head down. The person stood beside Bain and punched him on the side of his head. Bain fell off of me and onto the snow. I stared at his unconscious body and my vision slowly returned.   
The mysterious shadow offered a hand towards me, and I looked up at the rescuer’s face.   
It was Zander Chronis, President Chronis’s younger brother. I sighed and placed my hand into his for support. My legs felt weak and stiff, but I was alive. Once my feet were planted firmly on the ground, I let go of this unlikely hero’s hand.   
“I heard you screaming, when I just was about to take off into the forest.” Zander said with a small smile.   
I looked into Zander’s amber eyes, and I figured he was expecting me to be gracious to him.  
“My name is Zander Chronis.”   
“I know who you are. I’m Zara Fitin.” I said in an unamused way.  
We stood there in silence for a moment and I saw someone running behind Zander.  
Before I could murmur another word, Saffron jumped onto Zander’s back and sunk her teeth into his neck. Zander yelled and cursed while Saffron kept a tight hold on his neck. He reached his hand over his head and threw Saffron on the ground.   
Saffron rose to her feet quickly while Zander tried to catch the blood falling from the deep, bright red bite marks on his neck. Saffron screamed, and before Zander could try to quiet her, she bit him on his bloody hand. Saffron ripped through the first layer of Zander’s skin on the back of his hand. Zander cursed and raised his fist. He punched Saffron right between her eyes. Saffron’s body fell on the ground and her eyes looked empty. She was lying still and lifeless, while Zander’s breathing became violent.   
I felt someone pull my hair from behind me. My feet were swept off the ground, and I was being dragged like a corpse. I looked up and saw Bain with bloody dripping from the side of his head. I kicked my legs and tried to break free from his grasp.   
Zander picked up a hatchet he had lying on the ground and Bain let go of my ponytail, ready to fight. Zander stepped over Saffron’s dead body, swinging his axe. I moved off the ground and slowly backed away from them.  
Zander looked over at me and Bain launched at him. Zander fought him off briefly.  
“Zara!” He yelled.  
“Zara, run!” Zander yelled and I looked around at all the dead bodies and blood stained snow. I ran towards the only black bag that was available.   
The black bag felt light and almost empty. I threw it over my shoulders, and ran into the dark forest without looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

Zara POV:  
I moved through the darkness without a known path. I stopped running when I was halfway away from the Cornucopia. I tried to block out the images of all the dead bodies and blood on the ground.   
A loud canon noise fired.  
I looked around to see a holographic screen show all the fallen tributes. The screen showed Teal Kowen and Colton Kline from District 3. The next tributes were Axis Eyles and Pilar. The last tributes shown were Bain Sultana and Saffron Melba.   
The screen faded. After realizing the number of tributes left, so did my hope.   
I felt like I had been walking for days, when it was only a several minutes. I passed by the tall, narrow trees in the boreal forest. I could barely see or focus through the frigid still air, but I heard the sound of rushing water from a nearby waterfall.   
The slender trees had ice sickles hanging from every branch, and I decided to rest my tired legs.   
I sat at the very bottom of the tree and unzipped my bag. I pulled a dull sickle weapon out of the bag. I remembered watching my father use his sickle weapon at work many years ago.   
I placed the pointless weapon back into my bag and moved my hand through it hoping to find something useful. I grabbed a small glass vial. The vial was empty and sealed by a tan cork.   
I heard footsteps move against the snow. I threw the vial back into the bag.   
I quickly stood on my feet and ran until my heart trashed against my ribcage. I breathed out precipitation from exhaustion and right before I could collapse; my eyes fell on something in front of me.   
There were small bushes of white flowers arranged in an umbrella shape. The plants are called Water Hemlocks. The flowers were covered in snow, but I could still recognize them.   
I pulled my sickle out the bag and chop down the stems on the Water Hemlocks. I grabbed my vial from my bag and uncorked it. I lightly grazed the flowers with the sickle, allowing the petals to fall into the vial. The Water Hemlock petals resembled white dust in the vial. I placed sickle back into my bag and I held the vial of dust in my hand.   
One split second before I sealed the vial, a weapon soared swiftly above my head. I kneeled towards the ground and I saw a Caltrop weapon logged into a tree in front of me.   
I turned around and stood up to see my new attacker. It was the girl from Kai’s District, Rhea Dalca.  
Rhea ran towards with me sharp fingernails pointed towards my face. I dodged every swing she threw at me hoping that she would eventually grow tried. Rhea continued to try to scratch out my eyes and she managed to kick me in my side. I tried to pull at her lilac hair but that only made her fight more fiercely. Rhea scratched me right beside my ear and I instantly became furious.   
The thin scratches on my face caused my cheek to burn and I slapped Rhea continuously. Rhea became slightly disoriented, but she kicked me in the chest causing my back to slam against a tree.   
I saw the vial of plant dust lying on the ground and I quickly reached for it. Rhea pulled the Caltrop from the tree and held the sharp weapon right above my head. When she raised the weapon in the air, I blew the plant dust into her face.   
Rhea dropped the weapon and backed away from me. She started coughing ceaselessly and fell onto the ground. Rhea’s coughing turned into wheezing and gasping for air.  
Rhea did not move a muscle as her back was pinned against the ground. Blood began pouring from her eyes and I assumed that they were supposed to be tears. Her face turned into a pale blue color as her eyes went dark. The only noise I could hear was her labored breathing.   
I remembered my mother telling me that the Water Hemlock plant caused people to become paralyzed, blind, and resulted in respiratory failure. I picked the empty vial up from the ground and turned away from the body.  
I placed my bag over my shoulders and prepared myself for another long journey into the darkness.   
Before my boot could take one more step on the snow, I heard a low tearing sound behind me. The noise became louder and I turned around slowly.   
My eyes met a tall ferocious beast with white fur, black eyes, a black nose and mouth, with a muscular eleven foot frame.   
The creature had a face like a wolf and the fur and height of a polar bear. I noticed blood was dripping from its mouth and I tried to remain still.   
The Polar Wolf bared its teeth and huffed right in front of my face, causing me to choke off the hot breath.   
I closed my eyes and ran away not caring about what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to all the readers that have left a kudos on this story so far. It means a lot! :) This chapter was pretty short and boring but its going to get better. The next chapter may or may not be in Katniss POV.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is a little insane. I wrote some of this at 5am so excuse any of the horribleness.

Katniss POV:  
The train moved as fast as I remembered when Peeta and I first arrived in the Capitol many years ago. I looked over at Peeta who sat beside me calmly while my hands shook violently in my lap.   
Peeta grab my hand and griped it affectionately and I smiled at him.  
“I am fine.” I said trying to reassure him.   
“It’s Rye I am worried about. He is not prepared to defend himself Peeta. Anything could happen, what if he starves to death, gets murdered, or ends up with an infection and looses one of his limbs.” I said unleashing all of my pinned up anxiety.   
“Katniss listen to me.” Peeta said pulling my face towards his.  
“Everything is going to be all right. We are going to try our best to end this before things get any worse. Rye can and will survive this. Willow is watching the games and giving updates on Rye’s well being every day.” Peeta said while part of me still melted when I gazed into his eyes.  
“You are right. What would we do without our daughter Willow? She is taking care of the bakery while we are gone, and I know it must be hard for her to watch the Games everyday knowing that Rye sacrificed his life to save her.” I said and I looked down at our intertwined fingers.  
“It feels like yesterday our children were both innocent babies, and now one of them is fighting for their life.” I said and before Peeta could find some way to rationalize with me the train stopped.   
We made it off the train in silence and were greeted by Fileas, Rye’s Escort, at the station.  
“Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark.” Fileas said with a bow.   
“Please, Fileas you can just call us Katniss and Peeta.” Peeta said and under the well mannered persona I could since Fileas’s discomfort.   
“Well, all right, Fileas said with a shy smile.  
“I can take you to see President Chronis’s assistant and she will inform you on whether he is available to meet with you.”   
Peeta and I both nodded in unison, and Fileas lead us to Chronis’s mansion located in the City Circle.  
When we arrived to the President’s mansion, I realized nothing about the Capitol had changed in appearance. The citizens seemed gloomy and everything was less fast paced, but the appearance was the same. The fashion and the way people carried themselves evolved over time but everything else was very similar.  
It was as if Snow’s eldest great grandson was trying to mimic his grandfather’s lifestyle and way of leadership. It was clear that Nikolas Chronis wanted to be his grandfather.  
Peeta walked behind Fileas into a large, spacious room upstairs on the fourth floor. There was a thin, pale skinned woman sitting at a desk. The woman had olive colored hair and lime dyed eye lashes.  
“Fileas,” she said with a bright smile.  
“It is a pleasure to see you. How can I help you?” She said rising from her desk and revealing her skin tight white dress.  
“Hello, Gaia I am here with Katniss and Peeta Mellark. They want to speak with President Chronis. It is urgent.” Fileas said.  
“Well I am sorry but President Chronis is in a meeting, you will have to speak with him at another time.” Gaia said sitting back down.  
“Can he excuse himself for a few minutes? It should not take long.” I said trying to reason with her.  
“No, I am sorry. I will let him know that you were here.” Gaia said avoiding eye contact with all of us.  
“Listen, that bastard Chronis has my son sent into the Games because of Peeta and I, and I will be damned if he cannot spare a few seconds to meet with us.”  
I said slamming my hands on her desk and the door in the corner of the room opened. A large group of men and woman flooded through the door with loud chatter filling the room.  
I walked towards the door quickly, allowing my anger to control me. Peeta followed behind me protectively.  
When we walked through the door we saw a young man around the age of twenty five sitting down in a glass chair with a glass table in front of him, and his feet planted on the marble floor. There were velvet curtains on the windows on both sides of him and a beautiful view of the city behind him.   
There was a holographic screen on the side of the room. The screen showed a field of white roses. The same roses that used to haunt my dreams because they reminded me of Snow, and the damaged he caused to everyone’s lives.  
“My grandfather favored to those roses.” Chronis said causing me to snap out of a trance.   
Chronis features were youthful and soft, but beyond blue eyes and blond hair was something dark and pitiful.   
He placed a cocky side grin on his face and narrowed his big blue eyes. Peeta stood beside me.  
“Do not play coy, have a seat.” Chronis said gesturing to the two chairs in front of us.   
Peeta and I both sat down quietly.   
“I have been expecting both. Honestly, I thought you would have been here sooner but maybe I misjudged you.” Chronis said never losing his grim expression.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” I snapped.  
“Katniss, Peeta said trying to quiet me before things got out of hand.  
“Forgive my wife; she has been under a lot of stress recently.” Peeta said attempting to fight fair.  
“I can imagine why.” Chronis said in an unamused way.  
“Yes, and that is why we are here.” Peeta said.  
“Our son volunteered for his sister Willow at the Reaping and now his life may be on the line.” Peeta said with a serious and structured mask on his face.  
“That is how the game works Mr. Mellark.” Chronis said almost seeming confused.   
“Yes but Katniss and I were wondering if there was any way you could assure that our son makes it through the Games safely.” Peeta finished.  
“Are you asking me to allow your son to win the Games? You want me to allow the other tributes to die while your pride and joy’s life is spared?” Chronis said leaning over the table.   
“No, we just want our son to be safe and for no blood to be shed in the process.” I said wanting to negotiate with him.  
Chronis burst out into laughter. He laughed out loud but no joy reached his face.   
“As ridiculous as you both sound, I feel sorry for you.” Chronis said letting his smile fall.  
“I need you to understand that my younger brother is fighting for his life as well and maybe he and Rye will both die. Either way it is none of my concern. When the tributes names and are called at the Reaping they are destined to die. That is the way things are and there is no changing it.” President Chronis said with his hands glued together and with a stern expression.  
“Have a good day, and shut the door on your way out.” Chronis said dismissing us completely.  
Peeta and I exited the room and I stormed out of Gaia’s office.  
“I knew this was a bad idea Peeta.” I said trying not to break down.  
“Hey, we will figure something out.” Peeta said putting his arms around me.  
“Well, well if isn’t Katniss and Peeta Mellark.” I heard someone say.  
I turned around to see a tall and slender man standing behind me.  
“Hello, my name is Krios Floros.” He said with his hands held out towards me.  
Peeta and I looked at each other puzzled.  
“I am the head Gamemaker and friend of President Chronis.” He said with a large smile plastered on his face.   
“You seem upset is there anything I can help you with.”   
“Absolutely not,” I said before Peeta could speak.  
“Well, if you need any help with anything just know that I am available and that you have my word.” Krios said discreetly and I stepped back when I saw something familiar on his coat.  
Krios winked and then walked away.   
“Do you think he is rebelling against Chronis? Peeta asked.  
“I do not know this could be a part of some life threatening plan they are creating.” I said feeling unsure about everything.  
Zander POV:  
Thane and his demented minion Dervilia walked in front of me and Iris as we treaded through the darkness.   
Thane said he saw a small cave at the bottom of one of the mountains a few miles away from us.   
“God, I am so tired.” Iris said breaking the silence.  
“You are always tired Iris.” I said not wanting to hear another announcement.  
“Yes but this is different, my feet are killing me.” Iris said breathing heavily.   
“If I’m not mistaken you begged your stylist to let you wear those boots.” I said feeling tired from more than just walking.  
“Yeah, but I did not know they would cause my feet to bleed. Can we just rest for a little while?” Iris said coming to a complete stop.  
Several loud howls echoed throughout the forest.  
“What was that?” Iris said loudly.  
“Silence,” Thane said raising his hand in deep thought.  
“I am going to go check it out.” Thane said already walking away.  
“I will go with you.” Dervilia said trailing Thane’s steps.   
I sat down at the bottom of one of the trees and Iris slid beside me.  
“I smell like some kind of animal and I am starving.” Iris said with her body starting to quiver.  
“I do not see how you could be starving, after you ate an entire bag of dried berries that one of your sponsors sent you.” I said.  
Iris scoffed. “A bag of dried berries is not a proper meal.”  
“What is a proper meal? One prepared by a gourmet chef.” I said with a small smile.  
“Maybe, or at least something that has not been in a package for God knows how long.”  
I sighed. “Nothing will ever satisfy you.”   
Iris stared at me with her usual look that means she wants something. I looked away from her hungry glare.  
“You satisfy me, Zan.” Iris said in a seductive tone.  
I turned around and looked Iris into her eyes, until I saw Dervilia approaching us.  
Dervilia was holding her throat with both her hands and coughing up pools of blood.  
I stood up and walked towards her. Blood was running all down her hands and her clothes were soaked in blood.   
Right before I could hold her in my arms she fainted, expect she was not unconscious.  
“You slit her throat.” I said looking down at the deep gash across her throat.  
“You son of a bitch, Thane you killed her.” I yelled slamming Thane into a nearby tree.  
“I would do it all over again.” Thane said with a grin on his face.  
“It was either you or her. Dervilia wanted both of you dead when she first saw you, but I figured we could help each other. I wanted to keep our alliance but it felt impossible with Dervilia around.” Thane said and I released him from my clutches.  
“Fine, try anything like that again and you’ll be lying right next to her.” I said walking away.  
Zara POV:  
My ears were filled with the sounds of the Polarwolves howls. There must have been hundred’s chasing after me and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me.   
The white fur and tall stature were easy to spot in the darkness but I still felt cornered.   
I heard several screams fill the air and I knew that there would be a countless number of fallen tributes.  
I continued to run until my sprint was interrupted by three tributes.   
I saw Rye, Rona, and Taro all standing together.  
“What’s happening?” I heard Rona ask.  
I would have warned all of them but I did not have time to speak. All three of them turned around to see packs of the Polarwolves headed there way and they started running behind me.  
I watched them as they ran behind me and I accidently ran into a tree. Rye stopped and extended his hand towards me. I did not have time to brush his hand away, so I allowed him to help me up.   
Rye continued to hold my hand and we ran together through the forest. He was obviously a slow runner and I wished I had the courage to break free from him.  
All of a sudden, around five canons fired and everything grew quiet.  
There was no more howling, growling, or claw scratches against the trees.   
The only noise that could be heard was the whistling of the wind. I moved away from Rye and Rona and Taro stood beside us.  
I straightened my bag on my shoulders and started to walk away.  
“Wait, where are you going?” Rona asked and I wondered was she talking to me.  
“What do you mean? I am not staying around any of you.” I said turning away.  
“Taro and you are from the same District, correct?” Rona said.  
“Yes we are.” I said already knowing what she was referring to.  
“Well, President Chronis stated that two people from the same District can win the games.” Rona said.  
“Listen, I am not much of a team player, so none of you want me as an ally.” I said feeling pressured.  
“We need all the help we can get Zara.” Taro said and I looked at his miserable expression.  
“I do not see how I can be any help to anyone, Taro.”   
“You can help us by knowing that we have someone else around that we can trust.” Rona said shyly.   
I looked down for a moment trying to decide the impossible.  
“All right, but when it is time to kill both of you do not beg me for any mercy.” I said looking at Rona and Rye.   
Rye smirked while Rona nodded and I brushed past them both.


	11. Chapter 11

Zara POV:  
Snow started falling from the sky and the more time passed the more the temperature decreased.   
The snow fall was slow and gradual but it still left covered everything in sight.   
Rye, Rona, Taro and I made it to one of the forest’s large rivers that led to a waterfall. The river was surrounded by numerous snow capped mountains.   
The mountains sat on both sides of the straight and narrow river with the waterfall at the very end.  
“The river is frozen.” Taro said in amazement.   
“Yes for now.” I said.  
“Let’s stop here guys.” Rye said removing his bag from his shoulder.  
I turned around to face him.  
“Why would we stop here? This is a frozen river of thin ice than is bound to break at any second.” I tapped my foot on the ice.   
“If this ice break’s we may all drown.” I said knowing it was obvious.  
“You are free to leave at anytime Zara. Besides it’s not like the rest of the forest is any safer. Maybe you will be greeted by another pack of Polarwolves.” Rye said sitting down on a rock.  
“Well if anyone dies it will be your fault.” I said determined to make my point.  
“If the ice melts or cracks we will move to higher ground.” Rye said.  
While Rye was talking I noticed Rona had opened a container with small, round green apples inside.   
Just before Rona could place one in her mouth I slapped it out of her hands.  
“Why did you just do that?” Rona asked sounding like a frail mouse.  
“You were about to ingest apples from the Manchineel tree, which are very poisonous.” I said taking the container.   
“I thought that they were just apples given to me by the kindness of one of my sponsors.” Rona said obviously clueless.  
“It looks like one of your sponsors tried to kill you.” I said.  
“All I wanted to do was quench my thirst. I think I am going to die of dehydration soon.” Rona said grabbing her throat.  
“I have some water in my bag.” Rye said pulling out a sliver flask.  
Rye opened the flask and poured some of the water onto his arm.  
Rye jumped up from the rock and I could see the tissue being eaten under his skin.  
The bottom of his arm turned completely red and immediately started blistering. Rye’s entire arm was covered in gaping, irritated blistering sores.  
“Dammit,” Rye cursed.  
“Rye, are you all right?” Rona stated clearly worried.   
I rolled my eyes.   
“It’s acid.” He said trying to recover from the pain.  
Rye carefully sealed the flask and placed it back into the bag.  
“I wish that the river was still water, right now I could eat snow.” Rona said and started digging through her bag.  
Rye tried to hold onto his arm, but he winced in pain every time he touched the still burning flesh.  
A small black bottle fell out of Rona’s bag.   
“What is this?” I asked picking up the bottle.  
“Oh, that’s Ipecal.” Rona said as if I knew what it was.  
“It is a drug used quite often in District 12. Ipecal rids the body of any poisonous substances because it causes you to vomit profusely.”   
I looked down at the bottle in amusement.   
“I was studying to become a doctor before the games started.” Rona said with a somber expression.  
“This is the only weapon that was in your bag?” I said holding up the bottle.  
“Yes,” Rona replied.  
“Here,” I said.  
“No, you keep it.” Rona said genuinely.   
“You want me to keep your only weapon, Rona how are you going to protect yourself?” I said astonished at her ignorance.  
Rona waved one of her hands up. “Don’t worry about me. I have all of you here to protect me; I do not need a useless weapon for that.”  
“Well I can barely protect myself, and if we rely on scar over there then we are all out of luck. I said and we both laughed.  
The sound of bells chiming filled my ears. I looked up into the dark sky and I could see three objects falling towards the ground.  
At first, I wondered what the objects could be, but when they got closer to the ground I recognized it.  
Taro kneeled down to pick up one of the objects. “These are night vision glasses.” Taro said and I realized he must have used them working in the fields at night time.  
“They must be from some sponsors.” Rye said picking up one of the glasses.   
Rona picked up the last pair and I was left empty handed.   
“There is a note attached to the glasses.” Rona said.  
“Look around you and into the night sky. There you will find something beyond the human eye.” Rona read.  
“This is a bad sign. The sponsors cannot be anyone related to us or close to us, which means that the note could be misleading.” I stated.  
“Regardless, if the note is misleading or not I am not taking any risks.” Rye said putting the glasses on.   
Rona put her glasses on as well.   
“Zara you can have my glasses.” Taro said placing the glasses into my hands.  
“Thanks Taro, at least someone knows how to be a gentleman.” I said annoyed.  
When I placed the night vision glasses onto my eyes I immediately looked up at the sky.   
“Oh my God,” I whispered, staring a swarm of something that looked like a mix between a bat and an owl flying directly toward us.  
Zander Chronis POV:  
Iris and I both sat in front of the fire I started. Thane was on the other side of the fire in a deep sleep.  
Iris leaned her head on my shoulder and normally I would have called her out on it, but I was too tired to move.  
“How can he rest so easily?” Iris said still leaning against me.  
“How can who rest?” I asked completely oblivious to who she was talking about.  
“Thane,” Iris said simply.   
“He killed that girl from his District and did not seem to care afterwards.” Iris remarked softly and I looked down at her.  
“I think it’s funny that you feel that way since you volunteered to be in the Games.”  
“I volunteered for you, Zan.” Iris said staring at me and I turned my head away.  
Iris stood up and held out her hand.  
“Let’s dance!” She said taking off her jacket.  
“You’re kidding.” I said seriously.  
I grabbed her jacket. “Iris it is freezing cold put your jacket back on.”   
“No, it does not warm me up anyway. That is why I want to dance.” Iris said throwing down her jacket and pulling me up.  
“Remember, that slow song that was played at my sixteenth birthday. I was in such a daze and you asked me for a dance. Everything about the party was beautiful because it was at the President’s mansion.” Iris said in her own world.  
Iris threw her hands around my neck and pulled me closer. “Let’s pretend that slow song is playing right now and that we are back home having the time of our lives.”  
Iris started moving side by side slowly and I followed behind her.   
“I know you don’t care about a memory so insignificant, but I need to have that moment right now.” Iris said with a pleading tone.  
I noticed how vulnerable and frail she appeared.   
I nodded. “Whatever makes you happy.”  
Iris leaned her head against my chest.   
“I don’t think I can do this anymore Zan. I made a big mistake when I volunteered to be here and you knew that from the beginning.” Iris stated with her voice shaking.  
Iris lifted her head up and stared into my amber eyes. Iris was about to press her lips against mine until blood starting running from her neck.  
“Ouch,” Iris said holding the side of her neck.  
Iris backed away from me and right before I could react the unexpected happened. A large number of what appeared to be vampire bats covered Iris’s entire body.   
Iris screamed at the top of her lungs and I ran to go find my hatchet.   
“Zander- Zan, please help me.” Iris cried weakly.  
I turned around to see Thane trying to fight off some of the Vamp Bats.  
Around five Vamp Bats attacked me at once and I was able to tear them away with my bare hands. I ripped all of them apart and was left with several scratches and bite marks on my arms, hands, and neck.  
Iris was lying on the ground shaking and I ran beside her.  
“Iris! Iris!” I yelled.  
I looked down at Iris with the light from the fire shining on her face.  
My mouth fell open from shock.   
Iris’s eye sockets were black holes because her eyes were torn out by the bats.   
The skin from her lips was gone, pieces of her ears were eaten away, and she was covered in holes from her face to her hands.  
“Zander, what’s happening?” Iris said still shaking.  
“Nothing, Iris just rest.” I said not knowing what else to say.  
“It hurts Zan.” Iris cried.   
“I know, I replied picking up my hatchet.  
It only took one blow to kill Iris. I threw the hatchet on the ground and ran my hands through my hair.   
For once I actually felt something for Iris and I knew it was because she was gone.  
I looked up from Iris’s body and noticed that Thane was nowhere to be found.  
Zara POV:  
Rye, Rona, Taro and I ran on the thin river’s ice with the Vamp bats following our scent.   
The river was long and narrow but finally we reached the end. The end of it was a frozen waterfall and below it there was another frozen body of water.  
The water was circled around a large ice capped cave.   
Taro jumped without a warning. We all slide down the waterfall and ran into the cave.  
The bats were flying right behind us but when we entered the cave, they soared above it.  
“Bats have really bad eye sight.” Rona said.  
I walked further into the cave with Rye, Rona, and Taro following behind.   
I saw someone walking through the darkness of the cave. The cave walls and floor where covered in aqua blue ice. The roof of the cave was covered in ice sickles.   
“Hello,” I heard a male voice say.  
“Zara?” He said.  
“Kai is that you?” I asked knowing I could not mistake his face.  
Kai walked quickly towards me and then the ice beneath him cracked.  
Rye, Rona, and Taro stood behind me in silence.   
A dark, thick, and long figure slithered behind Kai’s feet.  
“Kai, you have to move.” I said calmly.  
“What? Zara what’s going on?” Kai said nervously.  
The figure broke through the cracked ice and swallowed Kai whole.  
The creature had the head and mouth of a Piranha fish and the body of an enormous Anaconda.   
We all ran towards the cave’s entrance.  
The rest of the ice split with one loud crack causing us to fall under water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Vamp bats are half bat half owl. Owls are carnivores. Also Ipecal is Ipecac. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Sorry about the ending I was in a hurry.


	12. Chapter 12

Rye Mellark POV:  
Panic raised inside my mind the more the water filled my lungs. My head felt like it was going to explode and my body was numb from the cold.  
I opened my eyes and I saw Zara’s body floating deeper underwater. I swam further into the arctic abyss. The farther I swam the darker the water became, but I did not allow it stop me.  
I grabbed Zara’s hand and tried to pull her to the surface. The water began to move more rapidly and I noticed that the Cobra Piranha fish was swimming near us. I swam as fast as I could until I reached the surface.   
Zara became slightly conscious.   
“Hold onto some of the broken sheets of ice.” I said and I turned around and noticed that Rona and Taro were missing.  
Zara held onto the ice and I went back under water. I saw Taro swimming from the bottom of the river. I noticed that he was holding Rona in his arms.  
I swam closer to them and suddenly the water currents became stronger. Our bodies were being pulled further underneath the ice and the Cobra Piranha fish was slithering its way towards us quickly.   
Taro let go of Rona and floated closer to the Piranha fish. Taro tried to break some of the ice that held us under water but nothing helped. He continued to drift away from us and I grabbed Rona’s hand before she did the same.  
Taro completely vanished and Rona and I knew he was gone. I grabbed Rona’s hand and tried to fight against the currents that held us down. Rona was behind me and I could feel her struggling to swim, almost like she was fighting me.  
I turned my head around to see half of Rona’s body inside of the Cobra fish’s mouth.   
I held her hand even tighter and tried not to panic.  
“Rye, please go.” Rona said. I could not hear her but I read her lips.  
“No, I am not going anywhere, I will not leave you.” I said meaning every word.  
The water pulled us apart more and more. The Cobra fish started to shake Rona’s body and then became completely still. Blood poured on both sides of Rona’s body and she started to cry.  
“Goodbye, Rye.” Rona said and I let go her hand while the fish swallowed the rest of her body.   
I floated away instantly, and I saw Taro slide down the back of the gigantic snake fish. He was holding something in his hand and before I realized what was happening the water around us turned dark red.  
We were swimming in a river of blood, and I used my will to live in order make it to the surface. I crawled on top of the ice that was not broken and a bloody pickaxe was thrown beside me.  
I tried to catch my breath and I continued to vomit up water. I was so distracted that I missed Taro sitting beside me.  
“What did you do?” I asked still coughing.  
“I split the serpent into two by stabbing it in the back with the pickaxe, and the more the water currents pulled me the further the pickaxe slid down its back.” Taro said with his back pressed against the ice.  
“We have to get out of here.” Taro said standing on his feet.  
“Where is Zara?” I asked looking around.  
“I thought she was already outside.” Taro said in a confused way.   
I was about to jump back into the water, and then we saw one bag floating on top of the water.   
Zara lifted her head above the water and swam towards the ice. Taro and I both helped her out of the water and onto the ice.  
Zara gasped for air and shivered. Taro grabbed the bag.  
“I tried to save as much of our items as possible. I found my sickle and your machete Rye.” Zara said.  
I picked up the machete. “I also found Rona’s bottle of Ipecal. By the way where is Rona?” Zara said looking around in a daze.  
I dropped the machete into the bag and threw it over my shoulder.   
“Zara, I do not know how to tell you this, but Rona is dead.” I said feeling an unknown amount of grief.   
“Oh, there is no need for a dramatic pause Rye. We should get going before another mutant fish tries to kill us all.” Zara said turning towards the cave’s entrance.  
No emotion reached her face, and I knew deep down she must have felt some foreign version of remorse.  
The three of us walked out of the cave side by side. We carefully moved on the rest of the frozen river paranoid that something could break at any second.  
We walked back into the forest, and I finally noticed how our clothes where still soaked in water.  
The temperature had dropped and the snow fall became heavier.   
“I’ll go and try to find some fire wood.” I said walking past Zara and Taro.  
Zara POV:  
Rye made an unimportant announcement about going to find fire wood as if I care about his well being.   
The cold caused every bone in my body to ache, so I leaned my back against a tree for support.  
I had a brain splitting headache and it felt like my head was filled with air. I was dizzy and nauseous.   
Taro started pacing back and forth.   
“I am going over there to see if can find some fire wood.” Taro said quickly.  
“Fine just make sure you do not wonder off too far.” I said even though Taro was already gone.  
The scent of sour onions entered my nostrils and I followed the familiar smell.  
There was one plant in District 11 that always smelled like sour onions or rotten potatoes.   
I saw several Aloe Vera plants sitting around a tree. I pulled my sickle out of my belt and removed the plants from the ground.  
I placed the Aloe Vera plants into my bag along with the sickle.   
I heard a loud bang noise coming from the direction Taro was standing.  
I ran toward the area where the noise came from, and my heart dropped when I saw Taro on the ground bleeding. Taro had a dagger lodged in his chest and I pulled it out slowly.  
The dagger was covered in Taro’s blood and the stab wound was located where his lungs were.  
Taro stared at me and at the knife. Taro’s breathing became labored and his lips started turning blue. Taro’s eyes began to bulge and I can tell he was fighting to survive.  
Taro grabbed my hand and I rubbed his hand against my face not caring about the blood on my cheek. Taro’s blood was running all over the snow around us and I could care less. Taro’s hands were shaking and I could not even feel how cold he was.  
“Taro you are like the little brother I never wanted.” I said quietly.  
Taro smirked. “You were like the big sister I wish I had.”  
Taro squeezed my hand and attempted to swallow.   
“Zara when you go home, I need you to look after my brothers and sisters. They are all very young and since our parents are dead no one can take care of them. Please take- take care of them for me.” Taro said struggling to speak.  
I paused.   
“If and only if I make it out of here alive, I will make sure they never have to struggle like we did.” I said trying to comfort him as much as possible.  
Taro nodded and his pulse weakened.  
“I think we made a pretty good team.” Taro said hoarsely.   
“Yes we did, surprisingly.” I said knowing the error in my ways.  
Taro placed a wide smile on his face. His smile was so bright it almost scared me.   
I kissed his hand gently.   
Suddenly his bright smile faded and it was replaced with an empty, lifeless expression.  
I placed Taro’s hand over his heart and shut his eyes.   
The timid fifteen year old boy who took responsibility for his siblings when his father passed was no longer present. The self sacrificing and emotionally damaged boy was gone and all that was left of him was an empty shell.   
The shell of the beautiful boy who lived a tragic life will live on in my mind forever.  
My eyes were shining with tears but I refused to cry. Crying is only reserved for the weak.  
When I was about to rise off the ground, I felt something cold and solid wrap around my neck.  
I looked up and saw a brawny, dark figure standing above me.   
“Hello princess.” Thane said tightening the chain around my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alright well I got another difficult chapter out of the way. I may not be able to update in a while because the Thanksgiving break is coming to an end. Is this interesting so far? 


	13. Chapter 13

Zara POV:  
I placed both of my hands on the chain around my neck attempting to pull it off.  
Thane laughed and dropped the chain on the snow.  
I rose to my feet and Thane punched me on the right side of my face causing me to fall back onto the ground.  
I grabbed my face, and the pain radiated throughout my already throbbing skull. I turned my head around and saw Thane standing over me.  
“Why are you doing this?” I asked still in an unspeakable amount of pain.  
I crawled beside a nearby tree and held onto it for support. Thane walked closer to me as if he finally had caught his prey.  
“I have had my eyes set on you ever since the first day of training.” Thane said with narrowed eyes and a menacing grin.  
I stood on my feet and wrapped my arms around the tree behind me.  
“I don’t know if I should be scared or flattered.” I said and Thane clearly did not understand the joke.  
Thane snarled at me like an animal ready to attack. I pulled the dagger he used to kill Taro with from my pants and stabbed him just above his heart.  
Thane backed away from me, yelled and snarled while the wound soaked his clothes in blood.  
“I placed your dagger in the belt of my pants not long before you arrived.” I said lifting my bag off the ground.  
Thane looked up at me with a vicious, bloodthirsty gaze. He pulled the dagger out of his abdomen and threw it onto the ground.  
“It looks like you missed.” Thane said and I assumed he was talking about his heart.  
Before I could runaway Thane ran towards me and wrapped one of his bloody hands around my neck.  
Thane squeezed and gripped at my neck so tightly I knew that I was a several seconds away from death.  
My airways were completely cut off and I tried to fight him off, but he won every time. Thane lifted my feet off the ground with one hand still wrapped around my neck.  
I felt like I was suffocating and my throat ached from his tight grip.  
I gasped for air, and just as I was about to take my last breath the unexpected happened.  
The skin on the top of Thane’s bald head started to burn off and I knew it was acid. The acid dripped from the top of his head to the side of his face and down his neck.  
Thane screamed and dropped me on the ground. I placed both of my hands on my throat and tried to catch my breath.  
I heard a loud snapping noise, and I lifted my head to the direction of the noise.  
I saw Rye and Thane both fighting each other fiercely. Thane had dry, dark, and discolorated sores from the top of head to his neck. The sight of his acid burns made my skin crawl.  
Even though Thane had a stab wound above his heart and an acid burns on his head, I noticed he was still winning the fight with Rye.  
Rye grabbed the back of Thane’s scarred neck and slammed his head into a tree. Thane fell on the ground unconscious, and I let my face fall onto the cold snow.  
I felt a cold hand touch my arm, and I looked up at Rye in annoyance.  
“Zara we have to go.” Rye said pulling me off the ground.  
When I was about to push Rye away, I saw his face freeze. Blood started to run from the side of his mouth and his eyes went wide.  
Rye fell onto the ground shaking, and I looked up from his body to see Thane holding the dagger with a deep gash on his forehead.  
Thane stepped over Rye’s useless body and I slowly backed away.  
I turned around and started running, not caring if Thane was following close behind.  
I was swept off my feet quickly, and I looked down to see a metal chain wrapped around my ankle.  
My back slid against the snow as Thane dragged me closer to him. He pulled me beside his feet and when I tried to rise off the ground, he placed his foot onto my chest.  
“I am about to end you.” Thane said holding the dagger over my heart. Thane smiled in victory and he raised the dagger high into the air.  
I held my breath and anticipated my sudden death.  
“1, 2, 3…” I whispered quietly.  
After I counted to three, blood splashed across my face and a faint thud hit the snow.  
I saw Rye standing above me with his machete, and a look of distress on his face.  
I turned my head around slightly. I saw Thane’s bloodshot red eyes, and I noticed something horrifying.  
Thane’s head was separated from his body and his disfigured head landed next mine.  
I stared at Rye in shock and he feel onto his knees. I snapped back into reality and tried rub Thane’s blood off my face.  
I rose off of the ground and grabbed my bag that was next to Taro’s body.  
I checked the bag for all of my supplies and walked towards Rye who lying with his face buried in the snow.  
I turned him onto his side and he looked at me with a blank expression.  
Before I could say anything the snow started falling from the sky rapidly and the wind began to blow stronger.  
“Rye we need to find shelter.” I said and Rye looked like he was falling asleep. I noticed the stab wound on his back was hemorrhaging, but I chose to dismiss it.  
“There is a mountain a couple miles from here and it has a cave at the very bottom of it. If we make to the cave we should be safe for a while, but you have to walk.” I said raising my voice because of the howling wind.  
“Zara I want you to go. You should go, just leave me here. I am not going to make it.” Rye said hesitating to speak.  
“You really can be useless. There is no way I am leaving you here Rye. We both made it this far and I am not giving up now.” I said lifting his upper body.  
Rye groaned in pain but he managed to stand on his feet. I threw his unscarred arm over my shoulder and we both treaded slowly through the fierce snow storm.  
The closer we got to the mountain the harsher the storm became. The wind could have easily blown our bodies into the air and slammed us into a tree.  
Snow flew into our eyes and covered our clothes, but I refused to give up.  
When we finally made it the cave, I threw Rye’s arm off my shoulder immediately, and he held onto the cave’s wall for support.  
The inside of the cave was dark but the white snow made possible to see. The cave was free of sharp ice sickles, and thin aqua blue ice.  
Rye sat down on the cave’s floor with the top of his back pressed against the wall.  
I sat down on the other side of the cave.  
I sighed from the pain his body weight caused on my back and shoulders. All of the pain from my previous incidents started to weigh on me like an invisible weight.  
Rye’s eyelids seemed to become heavier and I knew he was fighting to stay conscious.  
I battled with pain and the frigid, insufferable cold.  
I suspected that the temperature could have been close to ten degrees Fahrenheit.  
My whole body started shake unconsciously while I breathed out the precipitation. I forgot about the pain I felt when Rye and I first entered the cave. The only thing I could focus on was the cold still air.  
I started to shake violently.  
“You are freezing?” Rye said still struggling to speak.  
“Is it not obvious?” I asked shivering.  
“You need to sit beside me.” Rye said patting his hand on the spot beside him.  
“I am fine over here.” I said.  
“Zara you will freeze to death in less than an hour. If you sit beside me it will create some body heat.” Rye said trying to sound reasonable.  
“I would rather freeze to death.” I said placing my arms across my chest.  
“I am just trying to prevent you from committing suicide.” Rye said looking defeated.  
I rolled my eyes and Rye gazed at me softly. I felt annoyed and uncomfortable, so I walked onto the other side of the cave and sat beside Rye.  
“You should know I am not sitting over here because you offered.” I said leaning my back against the wall.  
“I did not assume you would.” Rye said dryly, but I noticed a smirk forming on his lips.  
After several minutes passed, silence filled the cave and the only noise I heard was the sound of Rye’s labored breathing.  
I turned my head around and stared at him for a moment. Rye’s deep blue eyes seemed empty and I could not read his expression. His face was covered in sweat despite the cold.  
“Are you in any pain?” I asked looking down at his back.  
“No,” Rye said bluntly.  
“The pain stopped not long after we arrived here, but when Thane first stabbed me it felt like thousands of needles had been implanted inside me. Now I just feel numb.” Rye replied and he looked me in eyes.  
“Can I see it?” I said pointing to the stab wound.  
“Sure,” Rye said and I pulled up his jacket and blood stained shirt.  
After I lifted up his shirt I was stunned by the appearance of the wound. It was located were his kidneys are and the wound was dark red and surrounded by purple bruises.  
I suspected Rye could be bleeding under his skin.  
“How does it look?” Rye said taking me out of my trance.  
I pulled his shirt and jacket back down. “It looks fine; I understand why you cannot feel any pain.” I said with a small smile.  
Rye chuckled. “No, I cannot feel pain because my body’s dying.”  
I noticed how dry and blue Rye’s lips were. His normal peach colored skin was completely colorless. I looked away from his face not knowing how to reply to such a true comment.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a necklace around Rye’s neck.  
I grabbed the symbol on the necklace. “What’s this?” I said observing the object.  
“That is a Mockingjay pin.”  
“My mother gave me that pin when I was very young.” Rye said with a little light in his dough eyes.  
“The pin is a symbol of the rebellion my parents used to take down President Snow.” Rye said like I am supposed to know what he is talking about.  
“Your parents won the 74th Hunger Games.” I said still holding the gold pin.  
Rye nodded. “My aunt Rue was a part of the 74th Hunger Games.” I said letting go of the pin.  
“Rue is your aunt.” Rye said with wide eyes.  
“Yes, my mother told me how she died. I always wondered what her life would be like if she won the games.” I said staring into space.  
“I think my parents wonder the same thing. Rue and my mother was ally’s, and she helped my mother when no one else was there. I think Rue’s death still haunts her now.” Rye said with a genuine glare in his eyes.  
“That is the price the winner of the games has to pay.” I said and my blood turned cold.  
I wrapped my arms around my body and shivered lightly. Rye looked at me thoughtfully.  
He wrapped his wounded arm over my shoulders and placed his hand on my arm.  
Normally, I would have given him a death glare, but I was too weak to react. I pressed my bruised cheek on his shoulder and he brushed his hand on my arm.  
“I am so tired.” I said with hooded eyelids.  
“Me too,” Rye said faintly.  
Zander Chronis POV:  
The snow storm’s harshness had decreased as I walked through the vacant forest.  
I spotted the mountain that Thane mentioned. While I was walking toward the mountain I saw that Thane’s head was buried deep under a pile of snow, and I noticed the rest of his body was a few feet away.  
I figured whoever killed him was determined to survive.  
When I arrived inside the cave I was led down a path of darkness. My vision cleared soon and I saw two bodies sitting on the floor.  
I noticed one of the bodies was Zara Fitin and the other was Rye Mellark.  
I looked at Zara’s still body and my mind began to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay another chapter!! This chapter was pretty slow and long.  Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Zara POV:   
My nostrils flared and my eyes fluttered as I heard the low crackling sound of a fire. I could smell fresh firewood burning and my eyes snapped open.  
I observed my surroundings. I noticed that I was outside and several feet away from the cave.   
There was a fire burning inches away from me, and I was lying down with an oversized jacket covering my body.   
I sat up swiftly. On the other side of the fire, I saw Zander sitting down on a log.   
He was staring at me intently, almost like he was waiting for my reaction.   
“Nice to see you again Fitin,” Zander said pretending to be polite.  
I threw the jacket off my body and let my sudden agitation control me.  
“Where is Rye?” I asked expecting the worst answer.   
Zander smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him. “He is still asleep in the cave.”  
“Well, why not bring him out here?” I said pointing to my spot beside the fire.  
“I am strong, but I am not going to carry his dead weight out here for no reason.”  
“So you just left him in there to die?” I said feeling unsurprised.  
“No, I checked his pulse, but I also saw he must have been stabbed. I decided to carry you out you out here and start fire before you received frostbite.” Zander said casually.  
“As I said you left him there to die.” I said turning my back on him.  
Zander grabbed my hand. “Zara wait.”   
I turned around and stared at his tired expression.   
“I wanted to help both of you when I first entered the cave, but when I touched your shoulder, you woke up. You were delirious and I did not understand a word you said. When you tried to stand you passed out in my arms, and that is why I carried you out here.” Zander explained.  
“The Games finale is very soon and I need you to trust me.” Zander said and I watched him carefully.  
“After I brought you out here, I went hunting for food.” Zander said and I noticed two bowls sitting beside the log. Zander handed me one of the bowls, and I looked inside of it.  
“I caught two snow hare’s and decided to make some stew.”   
“I do not eat anything with snow hare in it.” I said trying to place the bowl back into his hands.  
“I feel the same way. That is why I used the Juniper berry sauce I received from a sponsor to make it more appetizing.” Zander said refusing to let me win the battle.  
“You need to eat something, that is probably why you are fainting and do not remember.” Zander said trying to be funny.  
“I do not remember fainting because I am too busy being disgusted by you.” I said raising my voice.  
“Is that the way you should talk to person who saved your life at the bloodbath?” Zander said lifting one of his thick, shaped brows.  
I scoffed at his arrogance. I moved closer to him and I stared in him straight in his eyes.   
“I can speak to you any way I please.” I said boldly.   
Zander smiled. I paused before continuing.  
“You really didn’t save my life in the Cornucopia.” I said meaning every word.  
Zander lifted both of his eyebrows and his smiled faded.   
“No your right I didn’t.” Zander said with all humor aside.  
He seemed like he was pondering something. “I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.” Zander added seriously.   
My agitation was replaced with boredom. I refused to comprehend the riddles Zander was trying to confuse me with.  
“If you really want to gain my trust, then go and check on Rye.” I said in an authoritative way.   
“Fine, but you should know that he is only going to get worse.”  
“Then help him. I know your sponsor’s must have sent you some medicine.” I said hoping I was right.  
“Well one of them did send me a needle full of Procain.” Zander said pulling a syringe out of his bag.  
“How do you know if it is Procain?” I said.  
“I received a note along with the needle. I am not positive if this is the real drug, but I think it’s worth a shot.” Zander said and it took me a minute to understand the sarcasm.   
“One shot of this and he should be free from all the pain.” Zander said holding up the needle.  
“Do what you have to do.” I said and I watched Zander as he walked away.  
I sat down on Zander’s log.  
I placed my hands into my pants pocket and found three green apples.  
I squeezed the small apples tightly, and allowed the juice to fall into Zander’s bowl of hare stew. I moved my finger into the stew attempting to stir the milky plant sap into the berry broth. I sat Zander’s bowl beside the log and moved to the spot where I awoke.  
Zander walked out of the cave, and I placed my bowl of stew to my lips. I stared down at my stew to pretend like I was engaged in eating.   
Zander sat down on his log. “Rye’s pulse is weak and he is unresponsive. If the shot does not work he will probably die soon.” Zander said picking up his bowl of stew.  
“I expected that.” I said dryly. Zander was unfazed by my emotionless reaction to Rye’s current state.   
I watched him as he began to devour the stew like a hungry animal. Zander noticed me staring in amazement and disgust. He separated the bowl from his lips and stared at me intensely.  
“The stew tastes different.” Zander said taking me off guard.   
“What do you mean?” I asked with a stone expression.  
Zander frowned. “Did you put something in it when I was gone?” Zander said approaching me.   
“You poisoned this with something, what is it?” Zander said with irritation clear in his voice.   
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” I said moving off the ground and past Zander.  
Zander stood frozen in place for a moment, and I almost felt the anger radiating off of him.   
I walked towards a tall slender tree, when I felt Zander grab my arm roughly.   
“Let go of me.” I said trying to fight him off.   
Zander dropped his hand and walked closer towards me. The closer he moved the more I backed away.   
I pressed my back against the tree behind me. Zander placed one of his arms above my head trying to cage me in-between his body and the tree.   
My breathing became erratic while Zander invaded my personal space.   
“I saved your life in the Cornucopia, I tried to fed you, and keep you alive. I am going to ask you again. Did you poison me? Zander asked said in an almost too calm manor.   
“Fine, if you want the truth, I will give it to you.”   
“I poisoned your unappetizing stew while you were in the cave trying to save Rye’s life. I said refusing to melt under his intimidating gaze.   
Zander’s features softened and his dark, amber eyes stared into mine deeply.   
Zander looked into at my face like he was searching for something, and I stood against the tree like an unbreakable stone.  
“Why?” Zander asked simply, but I could see the hurt in his eyes.  
“I do not trust you Zander. I do not trust anyone, but I especially do not trust you. You are President Chronis’s little brother and you are President Snow’s great grandson, therefore, you are the enemy. Anyone that is on his side can’t be trusted no matter what good deed they commit. Reminding me that you saved my life means nothing to me because I know you did it for your own personal gain.” I said in one breath.   
“I am nothing like them.” Zander explained breathlessly.  
“You can say whatever you want Zander, but it will not change who you are.” I said and Zander’s face was so close to mine our nose’s were only a few inches apart.   
I could feel his hot breath against my neck, but I did not flinch.   
“Nothing will make you change your mind, will it?” Zander asked and I could tell he was attempting to suppress his anger.   
Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the snow.  
“What’s going on here?” Rye said walking towards us.  
I moved from under Zander’s arm.   
“Absolutely nothing,” I replied seriously.   
“How do you feel?” I asked trying to seem concerned.  
“I feel great, surprisingly.” Rye said rubbing the back of his neck.   
“It feels like I have not even been stabbed. I am free of all the pain and numbness I felt before.”   
I looked over at Zander who was starting another fire.   
“Well that’s great.” I stated and I walk beside Zander. Zander avoided looking at me, and I placed Rona’s bottle of Ipecal into his hands.  
“You will drink this if you do not want to die.” I said before sitting down in front of the new fire.  
Zander swallowed some of the Ipecal immediately. He walked next to some nearby bushes and vomited violently. Rye and I heard him gag and cough up the poisonous substances.   
After what seemed like an eternity, Zander returned.   
My seat on the ground was facing the middle of the fire, while Rye and Zander sat on opposite sides of the fire facing each other.  
The fire burned brightly and the smoke flew into the dark sky.  
Zander shot me an evil glare, and I ignored him by staring at the fire.   
Zander grabbed the bottom of his boot and pulled off his shoe.   
I amazingly did not smell a horrible odor, but I was still sickened by the sight. Zander placed his boot on the snow while I stared at his black toes.   
“I am surprised they have not fallen off.” Zander said rubbing his toes.  
“Your toes are frostbitten.” I said knowing it was obvious.  
“No, I decided to die them black before the Games started.”   
I shook my head at his stupidity and I picked up my bag. I pulled out one of the Aloe Vera plants.  
“Here this will help. All you have to do cut the Aloe Vera plant down the middle, and allow the sap to run on toes.”  
“You cannot repair what is already dead.” Zander stated clearly not listening to me.  
“It will work just try it.”  
“How do I know it’s not a poisonous plant?”  
I rolled my eyes. “Take it or lose your toes, either way it is none of my concern.”   
I pulled two more Aloe Vera plants out of my bag.   
Zander picked up my sickle and used it to cut the Aloe Vera plant. I looked over at Rye who seemed to be in his own world.  
“Rye can I use you machete?” I asked.  
“Yeah, sure,” Rye said without hesitation, and I wondered what made him trust me.   
I cut the plant down the middle and rubbed the sap onto my cut and bruised cheek.  
Once I was done, I gave Rye his machete and handed him the last plant.  
“It will heal your scars.” I said looking at his swollen, red, and swore ridden arm.   
Rye poured the sap onto his arm and we all remained quiet for an unknown amount of time.   
“I just realized it is not cold anymore.” I said feeling no more strong winds or unbearable cold air.  
“That is because the Gamemakers control the temperature. They make the temperature how cold they want it to be. They can make it were you do not feel any of the cold even if it’s freezing outside.” Zander said.  
“You would know.” I said boldly.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“I do not know, maybe you have being working with your brother this entire time.”  
Zander shook his head and looked at me like I was pathetic. “You do not know what you are talking about.”  
“You think you have me all figured out, don’t you?” Zander said almost repeating himself.  
“You are not the only one who has had life struggles.” Zander said and I could see the anger in his eyes.  
“Name one thing that caused you an unspeakable amount pain.” I said waiting to hear his sorry response.  
“I lost mother two months ago.” Zander said and I was left speechless.   
Rye’s eyes moved from me to Zander.  
“My mom was all I had. She raised me because my father died a few weeks before I was born. I never knew him, but she always told me I was just like him.” Zander laughed.  
“I was her pride and joy, and my brother Nicholas Chronis was the problem child. He was practically obsessed with our great grandfather. I used to catch him watching old Hunger Games videos. I think he has watched all seventy five Hunger Games over one hundred times. My mother said that in a way she understood Nicholas because she wanted to be in the Games as a child. She told me that when she got older she realized the horror of the Games and how it impacted so many lives.”  
Rye and I continued to listen to Zander’s story.  
“On her death bed my mother made me vow to never end up like her or anyone on that side of my family. She wanted me promise that I would be the courageous man my father was, and I did.” Zander said quietly and I could tell he was still grieving.  
“Wow, and all my older sister Willow and I have to suffer with is overprotective parents.” Rye said interrupting Zander’s moment.  
“Sometimes I wish that my parents did not shelter Willow and me so much. I understand that they were both in the Games and it left a mark on them, but I still wish for more freedom.” Rye confessed.  
“My parents taught me how to be tough. There is no such thing as freedom living in District 11. My father and my mother raised me to always hold my head up high, even when things seem impossible to survive.” I said and I paused for a second.  
“My life has been full of poverty, starvation, and hatred from people in my community. Through it all I know that my parents love me and will be there if I need them.”  
Zander and Rye both looked at me, and when I looked up from the fire they looked away. None of us would say it, but I think we all shared some common ground.  
Zander POV:  
A loud scratching noise rang in my ears disturbing my restless sleep. We all fell asleep a little while after our discussion. I opened my eyes and saw Zara sitting on a log a few feet away.  
“Hey, what are you doing up?” I asked rubbing my eyes.  
“Nothing go back to sleep.” Zara whispered without turning around.  
I got up and stood beside Zara who seemed to be ignoring me.  
“What are you doing?” I said standing over her.   
Zara turned around swiftly. “I am sharpening my sickle. It is dull and since I could not sleep, I thought I could sharpen it.”  
I noticed she was brushing a stone against the sickle to sharpen it.   
“Where did you get the stone?” I asked aware of how irritated she was becoming.  
“I found it in the cave.” Zara said through clenched teeth.  
“You know that is not the proper way to sharpen a sickle.” I said and Zara continued to move the stone against the sickle.  
“Do you even know how to use a sickle?” I questioned already knowing the answer.  
Zara shrugged. “Yes, a sickle is a farming tool. My father used one every day.”   
“Alright prove it.” I said crossing my arms.  
Zara POV:  
I looked up at how Zander’s 6’2, muscular body frame towered over my 5’5 slim frame. I raised my eyebrow in amusement.  
“Fight against me.” Zander whispered bringing his face closer to mine.  
I dropped the stone and without hesitation I swung the sickle towards Zander’s chest.   
He grabbed the sickle during my process of swinging it. Zander stood in place like a statue and threw the sickle onto the ground.  
I could feel my animosity towards him rising inside me. Zander picked the sickle up gently, and I snatched it out of his hands.  
“I can help you.” Zander offered.  
“I do not need your help.”  
“All right, but I don’t want to hear you whisper my name the next time something tries to kill you.” Zander said trying to tempt me.  
I sighed. “Fine, just so I can defend myself against you.”  
“I thought we were allies.” Zander said almost sounding serious.  
“I will dance over your grave before I consider you an ally.” I said attempting to swing the sickle near Zander’s heart.  
Zander caught the sickle mid swing and I surrendered.   
“You are making all the wrong moves to kill your victim.” Zander said and he placed his hand on the bottom of my arm.   
“Come closer to me.” Zander said and I felt like I had no other choice.  
I walked closer to him and I could feel the heat radiating off of him. Zander placed one of his hands around my waist, and his other hand touched my hand that gripped the sickle.  
“I need you to turn around.” Zander commanded using his deeper male voice.  
I turned around slowly and I realized how close he was. My back was pressed against his midsection and I felt like I was trapped in a cage.  
“If you really want to kill your victim quickly, you can stab them here.” Zander muttered while brushing his fingers against my collar bone.   
I did not react to his sudden boldness.  
“The collar bone is a sensitive place to stab someone because it contains a major artery that supplies blood to the arm. If that artery is severed the victim will bleed internally.” Zander said and I could feel his hot breath blowing against my ear.   
“Stabbing your victim in the heart will lead to a fatal death, but severing the collar bone is faster.” Zander said and he lifted the sickle toward my collar bone.   
I pushed the sickle away, and I turned my body around.  
“How do you know all this?” I asked not surprised by his knowledge on killing.  
“It is the only thing I chose to learn from my brother.” Zander replied honestly and I noticed that we were face to face.  
The burning fire illuminated Zander’s facial features and I finally saw him.  
Zander’s blemish free skin and wide amber eyes were highlighted. His long thick eyebrows and long lashes complimented his thick and wavy dirty blond hair.   
Zander’s features were masculine but still young and soft. Zander saw my eyes as they scanned his face and I noticed he was doing the same.  
Neither one of us thought to tare our eyes away until we heard a noise.  
I shuddered and practically ran out of Zander’s death trap. Zander turned around, and we both watched Rye as he tossed and turned in his sleep.  
Zander turned around and stared at me briefly, and I knew he lost his sanity.  
“We should get some sleep.” Zander said softly.   
“That sounds like a good idea.” I said feeling like an idiot.   
I pushed passed Zander and returned to my usual spot. I let sleep take over my overexerted mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This chapter was unexpected. Just in case nobody knows, Zander’s mother is President Snow’s granddaughter that was in Catching Fire. She died of a lung infection. (Just to let you know.) There are only two more chapters to go. Who do you think will survive or win?  Thanks for reading!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Zara POV:  
My eyes slowly began to open while my back was pressed against the soft, cool snow.   
I blinked several times before I remembered where I was. I lifted my back off the ground and threw my jacket off of my body.   
I looked around to find two empty spots where Zander and Rye slept. There was nothing but burnt fire wood beside me, a cave, and the forest around me.   
I got up and dusted the snow off my brown shirt and black pants.   
I started walking through the forest, and I could hear the sound of bird wings flapping. I saw four snow hares hopping and raccoons running onto the trees. The more I walked through the forest the more isolated I felt.  
I felt like the only person left in the arena and I knew that was impossible.  
Zander and Rye were either killed by something or they abandon me. Neither one of the options would startle me but part me still felt curious about their well-being.  
Where were they and why would they leave me here alone? These questions ran through my mind and I was afraid they would not be answered.  
The forest was still dark and eerie, and any tribute could be lurking behind the snow dusted bushes.  
I tried to listen for the sound of footsteps but everything was quiet.  
I walked through the forest a little longer and I heard laughter.  
I moved past the trees and followed the distance sound. After the noise became clearer, I saw Zander and Rye walking towards me with something in there hands.  
They were both laughing loudly and Zander pushed Rye into a tree. I walked toward them swiftly.  
I saw them both holding roasted raccoons by their tails. Their laughter ceased as they approached me.  
“Where were you two?” I asked getting straight to the point.  
“Rye took me hunting. He’s got some skills.” Zander said addressing Rye while smiling at me.  
Rye shook his head.   
“Why didn’t you wake me?” I said clearly not impressed.  
“You needed some rest. Besides I wanted to surprise you with some breakfast.” Zander said and I still was not impressed.  
“First of you all every day is nighttime so there is no point of eating breakfast. Secondly, I could have been killed in my sleep by something or someone.” I said folding my arms across my chest.  
Rye and Zander glanced at each other like they were hiding something.  
“We think we might be the only ones left.” Rye said with a smile forming on his lips.   
“We walked through half of the arena and it is completely vacant.” Zander said.  
“Well, that can only mean one thing.” I said wanting to leave them in suspense.   
They waited for me to finish.   
“Two of us have to die. We are all from different districts, so only one of us can live.” I stated and I saw the hope fade in their eyes.  
“Let’s not think about that.” Zander said.   
“We should eat.” Rye said holding up his roasted raccoon.   
I saw a blue light shining a far distance away. I gazed at the shining light and I knew it was a sign of danger.  
“I think we should go.” I said trying not to panic.   
Before any of us could move a strong wind blew toward us and caused us to fall onto the ground. All three of us rolled down a nearby icy hill. The blue light spread throughout the entire arena, setting everything on fire in its path.  
Trees and tree branches were falling everywhere as we ran through the burning forest.  
“We need to get to the cave.” Zander said and I figured it was the only safe place to go.  
Zander ran ahead of me and Rye.  
We managed to avoid the fire and we arrived in the cave in a matter of minutes.  
The cave was the only area that was not on fire. We ran inside quickly.  
I was tired and out of breath. Zander and Rye leaned against the cave walls while I stood in the middle of the cave.  
The canon fired and the holographic screen showed an image of Dex Carew from District 8.  
“He must have found a laser bomb.” Zander panted clearly still out of breath.  
“He probably spotted you two idiots when you were out hunting for breakfast.” I said turning around and walking further in the cave.  
I saw someone standing in the dark shadows of the cave.  
The person wore a royal blue coat and a pair of black short boots. The person had a hood that covered its face until it starred me straight in my eyes. It was a man with sallow skin, dark brown almond shaped eyes, black straight hair, and a wide nose. The man was about five feet and two inches and I stared at him in shock.   
Zander and Rye walked behind me. They both stood beside me and watched the man closely.   
The strange man had no expression on his face until he looked at Zander. The man placed a wide grin on his face and then he shed his skin.  
His skin fell off of his body gracefully almost like a body suit. There was no blood, tissue, or bones.   
My eyes went wide when I looked up from the man’s shed skin. The man somehow transformed his five foot frame into Zander’s 6’2 frame.  
“It is a shape shifting mutant also known as a human chameleon.” Zander said staring in awe.  
“That explains the resemblance.” I said not knowing what else to say.  
The chameleon mutant transformed itself into Zander. Every feature on Zander’s and the mutant’s body was the same.  
The mutant’s body started to shake and before any of us could react the mutant started to multiply. There was around ten Zander duplicates lined up in the cave.   
The all held a hatchet in their hands and Zander stood in front of me.   
“Get out of here.” Zander said sternly.   
It took me a few seconds to process what was happening. As soon as I saw the mutants hold up there axe I ran towards the cave entrance with Rye in front of me.  
When I arrived on the outside of the cave I noticed most of the arena was burned to the ground. The temperature outside felt like it was thirty two degrees Fahrenheit. I saw most of the trees were black and the branches were empty or contained burned leaves. The snow was covered in ashes and all the flowers were dead.   
Rye continued to run ahead of me until one of the mutants attacked him from the side. One of the human chameleons lifted me off the ground from behind. The mutant covered my mouth with its hand and I bit its palm.   
The shape shifter dropped me on the ground and I fell onto my knees. I could taste’s its blood in my mouth and I spit it out onto the ground.   
The mutant looked exactly like Zander, and if the situation was not so serious I would have laughed.  
The chameleon swung the hatchet towards my head. I moved quickly and stood on my feet.   
The hatchet was buried into the snow and Zander’s duplicate shot me an evil glare. I kicked him were his manhood lies and he did not even flinch.   
The duplicate lifted the hatchet from the snow and swung at neck trying to chop off my head.   
I was barely able to dodge the swing. The mutant continued to swing the hatchet and I ducked and dodge every movement.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Rye stabbed and killed one of the duplicates, and now he was fighting two at a time.   
I was hoping the chameleon would get tired of trying to kill me, but I knew that was not possible. I pulled my sickle from my belt and I started to back away from the chameleon. The chameleon stood there and watched me the further I moved away.   
I turned my back on the mutant for one second. When I turned my head around to see if it was following me, I saw the axe swinging in the air and headed towards me.   
I kneeled onto the ground swiftly and I saw the hatchet land onto the snow. I stood up and folded my arm towards my chest. I saw the shape shifter running towards me and I focused my eyes only on the mutant running.  
The mutant was running like an angry bull and I threw through my sickle. I watched the sickle fly into the air in a circular motion and land in the human chameleon’s heart.   
The chameleon fell onto the ground and I gasped at my victory.   
I stood over the mutant’s lifeless body and I pulled my sickle out of its chest.   
I heard another one running behind me, and I stood up ready to fight.   
I turned around quickly and aimed at the first spot I saw. I lodged my sickle deep into the mutant’s collarbone. I looked up from the fresh and bleeding wound and into my victims face.  
The duplicate had wide, glassy eyes and a shocked expression. It fell onto the ground and started blinking erratically.   
I stared into the mutant’s eyes and there was something different. “Zander,” I stated hoping I was wrong.  
“Zara,” He replied looking at me for the first time.  
Zander’s breathing became short and heavy. I pulled the sickle out of the deep stab wound.  
“I severed your collarbone.” I said nervously.   
Blood was pouring from the open stab wound. I placed my hand over the wound but it was useless nothing could stop the internal bleeding he was experiencing.  
My hand was covered in blood and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Rye with his mouth hanging open.  
I felt Zander touch my arm. I turned my head around, but I was afraid to look at him.   
“Look at me.” Zander said raising his hand towards my face. His hand caressed my cheek gently, and I looked him in his bloodshot red eyes.  
Zander’s hands were trembling. “I am fine; everything is going to be ok.” Zander tried to reassure me.  
“Zander, no it’s not.” I said feeling like I was suffocating.   
“Thank you for sparing my life. I guess I owe you that much.” I said with no regrets.  
“You don’t owe me anything.” Zander said and his voice was shaking.   
“I know I just needed to hear you say that.” I chuckled a little.  
Zander smiled at me tenderly while his hand cupped my cheek.  
“I am all right. I need you to trust me.” Zander murmured.   
I stared at his pale skin and bloodshot shot, raccoon eyes.   
I leaned my cheek against his cold hand and closed my eyes.  
“I am so sorry.” I whispered and I felt his hand fall from my face.  
I opened my eyes and Zander closed his eyes and swallowed hard.  
He took one more deep breath and then his breathing stopped completely.   
Zander Chronis was dead. Even though I knew one of us had to die, I still could not believe it. I stared at his corpse and I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder.  
“He is gone.” Rye said sounding shocked.  
“I know and it is my fault.” I said not able to look away from his body.   
A heavy gust of wind blew over our heads and we both looked up at the sky. We saw a hovercraft flying above us.  
I slapped Rye’s hand off of my shoulder and stepped back from Zander’s body. The hovercraft had a metal cage hanging at the bottom. The metal cage opened and gently lifted Zander’s body off the ground and onto the hovercraft.  
The hovercraft vanished into the sky quickly, leaving behind nothing but strong wind.  
A holographic screen showed a picture of Zander as the fallen tribute.  
Rye and I both looked away from the screen.  
We both stared at each other unsure of what to say.  
“This is it.” Rye said quietly and I could hear my heart beating rapidly.  
“I cannot kill anyone else.” I said throwing my sickle on the ground.  
Rye took a deep breath and threw his machete down.   
He opened his mouth to speak but the mockingjay whistle sounded.  
“The victors of the 111th Hunger Games is Zara Fitin and Rye Mellark.” A male announcer stated.   
Rye stared at me in confusion and for once I felt just as clueless as him.   
Author’s Note:   
Wow, there is only one more chapter left. I believe I described the tribute Dex Carew in one of the chapters before the Games started. The Games started in chapter 8. The Shape shifter that Zara saw before he transformed into Zander was an Inuit person also known as an Eskimo. What are your thoughts on the 111th Hunger Games winners? I am not trying to copy the Hunger Games because there is more to this. Feel free to review.  Next chapter will start in President Chronis’s POV or Krios Floros.   
Thanks to the ten guests who left a kudos on this story!!!


	16. Final Chapter

Krios Floros POV:  
I walked toward Nicholas’s office not knowing what to expect. Several hours ago, he ordered me to announce Zara Fitin and Rye Mellark as the Hunger Games winners, and now he wanted to speak with me privately.   
I opened the door to his office and found him with his chair turned towards the window. When I shut the door, Nicholas switched his chair around immediately. He flashed his signature grin.  
“Krios do have seat.” Nicholas said gesturing his hand toward a chair on the other side of his desk.  
“What is this about?” I asked.  
“I want applaud you for obeying my message.” Chronis said intertwining his fingers.  
“You mean announcing Fitin and Mellark as the victors?”  
“Yes of course.” Chronis said never losing his stone expression.  
“My loyalty always lies with you.” I said not cracking.  
Chronis laughed. “Krios how long have we known each other? There is no need for lies.” Chronis’s smile faded.  
“You were like a second father to me, when my father passed. I trust you and I know that I can rely on you.” Nicholas’s said leaning over his desk.  
“Let’s cut the crap shall we.” I said growing impatient with my fake, antisocial son.   
“Why would you let the girl who murdered your brother win? I imagine her skin should be hanging from a hook by now.” I said trying to make sense of the situation.  
“Everything is going according to plan.” Nicholas said grinning once again.  
“No, the plan was for Zander and my daughter Iris to win the games. That is why you decided to allow tributes from the same District to win the games. You planned for both them to be entered into the Games and for both of them to become the 111th Hunger Games victor’s.” I said pointing my finger.  
“Well, plans change.”   
“Why don’t just admit that you failed. You got my daughter killed and your heroic brother was killed in the process. I should have never let my daughter enter the Games.” I said feeling regretful.   
Chronis slammed his fist down on his desk causing the unbreakable glass to crack. “It is not my fault that burnt scum and the Mellark’s spawn got in the way of everything.”  
“I hired you as the head Gamemaker. It was your job to make sure that Ms. Fitin was killed, so Zander would stop being distracted.” Nicholas said and I could see the burning rage in his eyes.  
“I could have killed Zara during the finale of the Games, but you ordered for me to end the Hunger Games.”   
“Yes, and there is a reason behind everything I do.” Chronis talked cryptic.  
“We cannot undo what has been done, but we can correct it. I entered my brother in the Games, so he could showcase how accomplished our family is. I wanted to make a statement. I am a new President and I need to leave a lasting impression on all of Panem. I see now, that sometimes obstacles can get in our way and block our mission.”  
“What are you implying?” I questioned knowing this was heading nowhere good.  
Nicholas leaned forward in his chair. “I let that mutt live not from the kindness of my heart. Zara Fitin took away my brother’s life like a true ruthless killer. I will not rest until I have some peace for Zander’s death. Killing Zara now would be too easy. I want to watch her suffer, slowly and painfully. I am going to break down her walls and watch her shatter into a million pieces, and I am going to take Mellark down with her. Nicholas said leaning in the back of his chair and smiling like he received an expensive gift.   
As I watched Nicholas’s insanity unfold, I wondered where his father went wrong.   
“Of course, what would be the fun in killing them?” I said not questioning his motives.  
Nicholas ignored the question. “Inform Rye and Zara’s Escort’s that they will be attending Zander’s funeral tomorrow morning.   
“They are normally able to return home after the interview.” I said.  
“They will attend the funeral and then they are welcome to go home.” Nicholas said in an almost understanding way.  
I nodded and exited the room.  
Zara POV:  
I stood behind the dark stage and for some reason my legs kept shaking.   
The dress I wore clung to my body and made my skin itch. The dress was a khaki color since Eros only allowed me to wear earth tones. The dress was the color of soil with cap sleeves and a pleated skirt at the bottom. The appearance of the dress was simple and it fell just above my knees. I wore a pair of brown ankle boots with buckle strap accents.   
My hair was curled and braided to the side. I wore white poppy flowers throughout my hair. I had on bronze eye shadow and dark brown shimmering gloss.   
I turned my head around and noticed Eros and Verna walking towards me.   
Eros placed his hand on my shoulder. “You look beautiful.” Eros stated and I frowned.  
“Why do I not feel beautiful?” I said sounding like a child.  
“Things are going to get better.” Eros said holding my chin and then he walked away.   
Verna offered me a warm smile and I noticed Rye walking out of the prep room. He walked backstage with his mentor, Aldora Abernathy beside him.   
Rye wore a chocolate brown jacket, a tan dress shirt, and a pair of chocolate brown pants and boots. The dark brown color somehow matched his coal colored hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
Aldora looked annoyed. “Rye, stand up straight.” She snapped.   
“Why are you not smiling? You should be smiling because you won the Games. I know it may not seem fair, but your life was spared.” Aldora ranted.  
“Aldora, I will smile when all of this is over.” Rye said and then he looked over at me.  
I turned my head around immediately.   
“Zara, this interview will be over before you know it.” Verna said.  
“Just remember to be yourself, and do not let Midas or the audience intimidate you.”  
“When have I ever let anyone intimidate me?” I asked.  
“Zara I am serious.” Verna said and I could see the concern on her face.  
“Where is Ronan?” I said knowing this was unlike him.  
“I do not know. I have not seen him since this morning. He left the apartment not long after you and Rye were announced as victors.”  
I heard Midas’s voice through the curtains.   
“Who here is excited? I am excited. This is the moment we have all been waiting for. Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce our 111th Hunger Game victors Rye Mellark and Zara Fitin.” I heard Midas yell to the audience.  
Rye and I walked to the front stage entrance. I felt Verna grab my arm.   
“Zara hold on.” Verna said and Rye walked ahead of me.   
“What is it?” I said feeling lost.  
“You have to attend Zander Chronis’s funeral tomorrow morning. You and Rye have been invited by President Chronis.”   
Rye stopped walking. He turned around and looked at Verna.  
I stared into space speechless until I heard both of our names were called again.  
“All right,” I told Verna with a nod.   
“Rye and I walked onto the front of the stage. I noticed how Rye lifted his hand to wave at the audience. I lifted my hand after him and I heard several people booing. Everyone clapped for Rye and no one clapped for me. I brushed it off.   
Rye and I sat down on the lime green coach, and I moved far away from him.  
I was blinded by the bright light shining on the stage. I turned my head around and listened to Midas.   
“What a tough crowd.” Midas said with a winning smile.  
I placed a fake smile on my face.  
“I must say Zara you look radiant. She looks like a ray of sunshine, doesn’t she?” Midas complimented.   
Some people in the crowd clapped lightly while others remained quiet.  
“Rye you look like you should be modeling the Capitol male’s latest fashion. He is quite the heart breaker isn’t he ladies.” Midas stated and some females in the audience cheered.  
“Now let’s talk about the Games.”   
“I know that both of you lost close allies in the games. Zara our hearts broke when you said goodbye to Taro, and Rye I think Rona’s death brought us all to tears. Everyone wants to know how their deaths made you feel.” Midas said.   
I stared at Midas for a moment. “I did not feel anything. It was a matter of life or death, and I knew that I did not want to die.”   
“Zara is right. We knew that it would eventually come down to us or our allies.” Rye said finally making eye contact with Midas.  
“I think that is something every former victor can agree with.” Midas said with a serious look on his face.  
“What about Zander, Zara? A lot of the viewer’s felt you murdered him in cold blood. Did his death make you second guess yourself?” Midas said sitting at the edge of his seat. I could feel the intense glares from the audience.  
“There is nothing to second guess. I did not murder anyone in cold blood. I wish that I could take it all back, but I would be lying if I said that I was not happy to be alive.” I said defending myself.  
“That is exactly how I would expect anyone in your position to feel.” Midas said with fake pity written on his face.  
“Now, we have one final question. There are rumors sparking that you and Rye formed an unspoken romance. Is this true? Midas asked and I heard several people gasp.  
“I don’t know what you mean by unspoken romance.” Rye said.  
“Rye and I did what we had to do to survive, that’s it.” I said hoping to get my point across.  
“Here I was hoping you would become star crossed lovers.” Midas said sounding disappointed.   
I sealed my lips together to prevent from saying something I would regret.  
“Alright, it has been an honor to speak with our 111th Hunger Games victors.” Midas yelled towards the audience.  
The crowd applauded us and we were led off the stage.  
After the interview, I went to my training center apartment and rested my head on a pillow. I did not realize it during the Games, but I missed sleeping in a bed. I closed my eyes and slipped into an unsound sleep.  
The Next Morning  
I woke up with the sun beaming down on me, and I remembered how much I missed daytime. Every day in the arena was nighttime and it was torturous.   
I walked out of my bedroom and into the dining area. Verna was sitting at the table dressed in a black straight dress, a white wig, and coconut colored makeup.   
Verna’s attire reminded me of what the day was. It was Zander’s funeral.  
I sat down in one of the diamond glass chairs, and I stared at the table full of food.  
The table contained chocolate almond rolls, physalis pancakes, poached eggs, and coffee.   
I placed an almond roll on my plate and poached eggs. I played over my eggs and decided to just drink a cup of coffee.   
Verna and I sat at the dining table in silence. I think we both longed for Taro’s and Ronan’s company.  
There was a knocked at the door and I rushed to answer it.  
“Good morning,” Basia said walking past me.   
“Well hello Zara.” Ariston said smiling. He was holding a covered item in his hand and I assumed it was my dress. I noticed Basia was holding two boxes.  
Ariston applied black mascara on my eyelashes and black eye shadow above my eyes. He placed a plain shiny gloss onto my lips. My hair was hanging straight down with a French braid hanging in the middle towards the back of my hair.   
“Eros had to run some errands so he wanted me to bring your dress.” Ariston said.  
Ariston showed me the dress.  
The dress was sleeveless with ruffled top and flared black bottom. There was a black bow in the middle of the ruffled top.   
“Everyone is required to wear black and white. Women of the Capital believe in wearing some color during funerals.” Ariston said handing me the dress.  
Basia handed me the box of shoes. The shoes were short, black laced ankle boots.   
I dressed in my bedroom quickly and walked back into the dining area.  
“You look divine.” Ariston said but I did not believe him.   
“Thank you.” I said calmly.   
“My pleasure Ms. Fitin,” Ariston said.   
Ariston and Basia both said their goodbyes and left the apartment.  
Verna and I rode in sliver hover cars to the center of the Capitol.   
“President Chronis wants us to be in the center of the Capitol and walk to his mansion. He wants us to march in honor of Zander. When we arrive at the mansion, President Chronis will give a speech.” Verna stated and all I could think about was going home.  
The buildings in the center of the city were so tall they reached towards the sky. There was a variety of different shopping centers, museums, and hair boutiques all around us. The sight of the city was overwhelming.   
“Here you will need this.” Verna said handing me something that resembled a black bowl.  
I noticed there were armed Peacekeepers lined up on both sides of the street. There were two lines in front of us, the men stood on the left while the women stood on the right. Most of the women wore uniquely styled white dresses with just a touch of black. Almost all of the men wore black jackets with white pants.   
One of the Peacekeepers approached us. “You need to come with us.” One of the Peacekeepers said grabbing my arm.   
Verna was about to follow us, but the Peacekeeper stopped her. “You are required to stand in the back of the line.”   
The Peacekeeper pulled my arm and I walked past everyone in line. “The victors have to lead the line.” The Peacekeeper said pushing me towards the front.  
I shot him a nasty glare, and he walked back to the side of the street.   
“Are you ready?” I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head around to see who was talking.  
I saw it was Rye standing next to me.   
I sneered. “I am just ready to get this over with.”  
“You and me both,” Rye said.  
I looked down at Rye’s attire. He wore a suit with a black jacket and an eggshell white dress shirt. He had on a pair of fitted black dress pants and black shoes. I noticed the collar on his jacket was white.  
There were two mobile cameras on both sides of the street. There was a holographic screen hanging over our heads and it showed a countdown.   
We only had five seconds before the march began. I heard several whisking sounds behind me. I turned around to see women and men holding up umbrellas.  
I looked at the bowl I was holding. There was a small button in the middle of the bowl and I pressed it. The umbrella expanded in my hands. There were two large white dove wings on both sides of the black paper umbrella.   
I held up the paper umbrella when there was zero seconds left.   
“The march starts now.” A female computerized voice said.   
Rye and I walked side by side while the other people followed. We walked at a slow and steady pace and the camera’s followed our every move.   
The holographic screen showed an image of a child around the age of one. The child had a cherubic face and when I saw the pair of amber eyes, I knew it was Zander.  
There was a slideshow of images showing Zander as a young child. One picture showed Zander around the age of ten in a white suit and he was standing next to his brother Nicholas who was around the age of eighteen.   
Most of Zander’s picture as a young teenager looked like he was modeling. I imagined he could have been a model for District 1’s male young adult fashion. He was right, I really did not knowing anything about him.  
The 111th Hunger Games words flashed on the screen.   
The screen showed videos with no sound of Zander laughing and talking to Iris.   
The next video showed me placing the poisonous apples in his stew. Rye looked over at me and I rolled my eyes at him.  
The next video was one that will plague my mind as long as I live. It showed me sitting over Zander’s body.  
“Thank you for sparing my life. I guess I owe you that much.” I said.   
“You don’t owe me anything.” Zander said sounding sincere.   
The next part showed Zander closing his eyes and taking his last breath.   
I scoffed at how the video presented Zander like he was an angel, and I was a monster.   
I expected people to have a negative reaction to seeing me sitting over Zander’s corpse. No one said a word. The moment of silence was reserved for Zander.   
“No one is that important.” I murmured under my breath.   
Fake snow started to fall from the sky, and I assumed that is why we needed umbrellas.  
The screen showed snow and the arena before most of it was burned down.   
The images and videos of Zander and the arena made me feel sick. The suffocating feeling that I felt when Taro passed had returned.   
I tried to hold my breath and not think about where I was but nothing helped. My eyes were glassy, but I did not shed one single tear.   
“Are you alright?” Rye asked staring at my eyes.  
They were probably bloodshot red like Zander’s.  
I ignored Rye’s question. “Zara are you alright?” Rye asked for a second time.  
I stared straight ahead and I could see the outside of the President’s mansion.   
“All my life I always dwelled on my problems. I wondered why I couldn’t live a better life. I now realize there is death and destruction around every corner. Maybe we were meant to be in the games Rye.” I said still staring straight ahead.  
“Zara what are you saying?” Rye questioned not grasping the concept.  
“Being in the games taught me an important lesson. There are so much more important things out there other than ourselves.” I replied knowing it was true.  
Rye glared at me thoughtfully and it seemed like he did not know how to respond.   
We both remained quiet for the rest of the march. Everyone stopped at the black electric gate that guarded the President’s mansion.   
President Chronis walked out of his house with a group of Peacekeepers by his side. He walked towards the podium.  
The line behind Rye and I was broken and people scattered around us.  
The Peacekeepers stood in front of the gate.  
“Today is a day for reflection. We will reflect back on our memories of someone great. This day will never be forgotten. Today I must say goodbye to my brother Zander Chronis. Zander has grown in our hearts and our minds not only in the Games, but throughout his entire life. My brother was someone that everyone envied and admired. Unfortunately, he was taken away from us by one of our loveable victor’s.” Chronis said and he eyes bored into mine like darts.   
“My brother was a hero, but we all know that even the strongest hero’s fall.” Chronis said holding his head down.  
“I cannot listen to anyone more of this.” I said turning around.  
“Where are you going?” Rye asked.  
“I’m going far away from here.” I said.  
“Are you sure you want to take that risk?” Rye muttered and I sighed.  
“Damn Chronis and his followers.” I said and then I walked away.   
I think some people heard me but I could care less. I moved through the full crowd and some people gave me nasty looks. I pushed passed them until I was finally out of the crowd.  
I walked off of the President’s property and into the Capital’s streets.   
There streets were almost vacant. I was happy because being alone felt comforting.  
Rye Mellark POV:  
President Chronis’s speech was long and boring. I blocked out most of everything because I was distracted.   
Ever since Zara left I noticed how different I felt.  
My head was spinning in circles, and I could feel sweat dripping from my forehead.  
My eyes kept opening and closing and I assumed it was from my lack of sleep last night.  
I rubbed the sweat off my forehead and my skin was burning hot, even though I was freezing. I just dismissed how I felt and tried to focus.  
“My brother’s body resides in the Chronis and Snow family tomb right here in the Capitol. His body is buried in the walls right in between our parents.” Chronis said like it was something to be proud of.  
My vision started to blur and everything appeared to be red.   
Before I could shake it off, I blacked out.  
Zara POV:  
I walked between two sliver trains. One was leaving the Capitol while the other was arriving.   
There were hundreds of people getting off of the train arriving in Capitol. I saw one of those people was Eros.  
“Eros!” I yelled trying to get his attention.  
Eros made eye contact with me and practically ran towards me.  
“Zara I am so glad to see you. Is the funeral over?”   
“No I just left. Where did you go?”   
“I was in District 11 looking for Ronan.” Eros said and I was hit with sudden curiosity.  
“Did you find him?”  
“No, there was no sign of him. The mayor ordered a team of Peacekeepers to find him, but he is still missing.” Eros said looking defeated.  
“Ronan ran away because he is a coward.” I said knowing how harsh and true it was.  
“He has a right to be on edge.” Eros said nervously.   
“What makes you say that?” I said reading his expression.  
“Did you see my parents while you were there?”  
“Yes.” Eros answered.  
“Well, did they say anything about me?” I asked an Eros’s eyes fell.  
I followed his gaze. “What are you not telling me?” I said folding my arms.  
“Things have changed in District 11. I asked the mayor about your parents, since he knows everything about District 11’s residents. He said a small virus has been going around, and that your parents must have contracted it a couple of days ago. He told me that one of your parents must have alerted a doctor when they became ill. The doctor placed them both on bed rest and said he would be back the next day to check on them.” Eros paused before continuing.  
“The next day the doctor found both of them lying across the bed with their eyes sealed shut. “Both of your parents were pronounced dead yesterday.” Eros said with pure sympathy in his eyes.  
I imagined my face looked like a piece of stone. My eyes were stinging from me not blinking.  
“You are lying.” I said speaking for the first time.  
“I did not want to believe it myself. That is why I decided to go to your house. I wanted to see if your parents were alive and well.” Eros said with his voice cracking.  
“When I arrived inside your home, I was hit with the scent of decomposing flesh.”  
“I walked into your bedroom and I saw your parents lying in the bed. Both of them had blisters all over their skin and their mouths were open. I could see ulcers and mouth sores inside of their mouths. I was horrified.” Eros said.  
I felt like I could not breathe. I felt like someone had lit a match and watched me burn alive.  
Eros put his arms around me and hugged me tightly.   
I normally hated anything that involved affection, but I did not care because my world was torn apart.   
“I wish I was lying.” Eros said placing one hand onto my hair.  
I buried my face into Eros’s chest, and for some reason I did not have enough strength to cry. My body had become immune to not showing emotion.  
Eros’s shiny violet eyes stared into my dry dark down ones. He kissed my forehead and I looked down.   
I turned away from him and walked toward the train.   
“Where are you going?” He asked.  
I looked into his violet eyes one last time, and I knew what I had to do.   
“I am going home.” I said simply and Eros watched me as I stepped onto the train.  
Even if there is nothing left. I whispered to myself while I sat on train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: That is the end. What do you think? Some of this was really complicated for me to write. There is so much drama and unanswered questions. The head Gamemaker Krios Floros was best friends with Zander and Nicholas’s father. I want everyone to listen to a song called All I Want by Kodaline. I prefer you to listen to Ellie Goulding’s cover of the song, but if you like it you are free to listen to both.  I heard the song the other day and I think it matches Zander’s funeral scene. I can hear the song playing as soon as the march starts. Anyway, I am going to make another Author’s Note for Chapter 17. I have trailer for this story and images to share!! Thanks to everyone who gave me any feedback for this story!!


	17. Author's Note

Author’s Note: This 111th Hunger Games: Shadow story is finished. I had someone to make two trailers for me before I wrote this. The trailers are not the best and I could not find any actors that match my character descriptions perfectly.   
The cast for the trailers are:  
Vanessa Morgan as Zara Fitin (Not who I imagined)  
Brenton Thwaites as Rye Mellark (He has the wrong hair and eye color but I could see him as Rye.)  
Chandler Massey as Zander Chronis   
Max Thieriot as President Nicholas Chronis (I can see him as Nicholas)  
Here it is. I think the person did a pretty good job. I wrote almost all of the description.   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUKQPYL6F3k  
Here is the second trailer. Another person made this and it is not the best but it is still pretty good.   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDCQyPB_ErE

A list of songs for this story:  
Wings by Birdy (From the 1st trailer)  
All I Want covered by Ellie Goulding (funeral song)  
Sail by Awolnation  
A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope  
Thinking of You Katy Perry  
Chandelier (piano version) by Sia  
Titanium covered by Madilyn Bailey (Zara’s song)  
I am seriously considering writing a sequel for this. I feel like this story is not finished. I did not receive very much feedback for this and I am a little unsure about publishing a continuation. Thank you to anyone who left a favorite, follow, and review. I really appreciate it!!! I have already started the sequel and it is a pretty interesting plot with several new characters. If you enjoyed reading the first part please stay tuned for the sequel.   
The name of the sequel is 112th Hunger Games: Reflections.


End file.
